Maya meets Hope
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: After S02 of the Originals. Maya finds out that her real name is Hope Mickealson and that her friends are all part of that world. Why isn't her mother raising her? Can she cure her aunts and Uncle and free her parents? Is she really destined to change the world? Will her family be reunited and be able to live in peace in NY? Hayley/Elijah,
1. Maya meets Truth

**_Maya meets Hope_**

 _Girl meets world/ The Originals_

 _After season 3 of the Originals (with a little change in the time period it happened in), middle of season 1 of Girl meets world._

* * *

Maya Penelope Hart.

It didn't feel right but it was the name her mother had given her and she didn't have a choice but to go with it. When she thought about it, nothing felt right in her life. Her mother, their life, her father and the way he left them... Riley, her best friend, was really the only thing that felt right in her life at the moment, the only thing that felt like it belonged, the only thing that made sense and didn't feel out of place.

Maya had grown up used to those weird dreams of a family of supernatural beings invading her nights and instead of being afraid of what might come or what might be hiding in the shadows, she wished it could be true and come for her. The Mickealsons were vampires, the first of their kinds, and some of them were witches, other werewolves. They had lived a long time and Maya had seen their entire lives in her dreams, some parts, many parts, not suitable for someone so young but it had never scared her. Never.

This particular family had a daughter they all cared about, a baby girl that had united them all. She was named Hope and Maya couldn't help but feel close to this half witch-half werewolf vampire hybrid little girl who had been separated from her family for her own protection.

Maya had seen in her dreams that Hope's father had sacrificed himself to save his daughter, getting locked up and tortured to ensure her safety and the safety of his family and she couldn't help but wish that her father was more like him instead of this man she had barely known and had left her mother and her so long ago, without even giving them a reason.

A few years ago, the dreams had intensified and Maya had felt the need to draw about them in order to try and make sense out of them. She felt like she was missing something, like those dreams were trying to deliver a message that she hadn't understood yet and that drawing about them would help her understanding.

"Maya? I'm back from work but I have to leave again soon." Her mother called out, coming in the girl's room for the first time in a long time.

As soon as she stepped inside the girl's room, Katy saw the drawings she had been trying to ignore for years and grew more numerous with every passing day reminding her that the time had come and that she couldn't wait much longer.

Maya was talented and drew well, a talent she had inherited from her father and that reminded Katy of who that girl really was. Not her daughter but a wanted heiress that many supernatural beings would love to have on their side.

"What's wrong mom? Why are you looking at my drawings like that?" Maya asked her.

Katy hated that Maya called her _mom_. Her old childhood friend Hayley was her mother, not her, she didn't deserved to be called that but then again, when she had chosen to rename her daughter and asked Katy to look after her, Hayley had known what she was doing. She knew there was a chance she'd be caught and that she wouldn't be able to come and get her back.

"Where did you see these people?" Katy asked her, her voice still surprised.

"I don't know, I just dream about them. I think I always have, I'm not sure. Maybe I saw them in a book or in a movie a long time ago or something. They just keep on coming to me every night and I figured that if I drew them, maybe they'd stop coming to me at night but they still do. It's like they want me to understand something but I can't because there's something that I still don't know. Why?"

"Nothing, I... Maya, there's something you need to know about these people you keep on drawing. You don't know everything about yourself." Katy started, feeling like the lie had lasted long enough.

Maya, or Hope really, needed to know the truth about who she was. She was old enough to know the truth and to handle it now. She deserved to know it. Knowing who she was, she might be able to do something for her parents, her uncles and her aunts. Katy had an old box full of magic books along with a long letter from her real mother. Those might help Maya do something to find her real family.

"I'm not your mother Maya." She revealed.

"I'm adopted?" Maya exclaimed, realizing that this would explain why something felt off about her life.

"Kind of. It's a long and complicated story that I'm going to tell you and some of it will sound familiar because you've seen it through your dreams. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I think so." Maya nodded.

Deep down, she knew that something wasn't right in her life. Maybe she'd finally be able to figure out what was missing, why everything felt so wrong.

"First of all, I'm a werewolf. Yes, this is real. Kermit is one as well. Your birth mother was a childhood friend of mine and she brought you to me... You were just a toddler and in danger. Your mother was on the run, trying to help your father, your uncles and your aunts from different dark fates and she knew that someone who wanted to hurt your father was on her trail. She asked me to keep you safe until everything was sorted. She changed your name and asked me to raise you like mine until she could come back. She knew it could take some time but she had always been a great friend to me and I owed it to her. Without her, I would have gone crazy during my first transformation... I had just married Kermit at the time and... Well, he didn't agree with me taking you in. He wanted to stay away from all of this and he even suggested I gave you up to the people hunting your family. He stayed a while but he didn't like the situation, didn't like the risks we were taking and eventually, he left and that's when I found out that he had another family out of the city all along." Katy explained.

"This sounds like a spy movie or something." Maya shook her head.

"A spy movie with werewolves, vampires, witches and hybrids." Katy chuckled.

"What's my real name then?" Maya asked her.

"I think you know. Why do you think you've been seeing all those dreams? This little wooden knight you keep drawing... It was your favorite toy until it was destroyed by one of your father's enemy and turned into a weapon."

"I'm Hope? Hope Mickealson? Is this a joke?" Maya asked her.

"I'm sorry Maya. Your mother is Hayley Marshall and your father is Klaus Mickealson. You're a hybrid, part vampire, part witch, part werewolf... I'm not really sure how much of each you have but what I do know is that your blood can turn werewolves into hybrids and you have magical powers. Great healing abilities as well." Katy replied.

"My father is locked to desiccate in a cave in the French Quarters of New Orleans with an enchanted blade in his chest, my uncles are in coffins until they can be cured from a poisonous bite, one of my aunts is frozen so she doesn't become crazy and kills them all, the other one is poisoned and my mother... Where is she? I haven't seen her in my dreams after the point where she left New Orleans with me."

"When she dropped you off here, she told me that Marcel was on her trail. Since she hasn't been back and hasn't tried to call or write in any ways, it means that he got to her. She's probably locked in the same place your father is. He wouldn't kill her, not until he could do it in front of Elijah and he doesn't know where she stored the coffins. Only I do. And you will too once you open the box she left for you." Katy suggested.

"We can't leave them there! What they're feeling... It's torture!" Maya exclaimed.

"Listen, I have to go back to work. Whatever you decide, I have your back Maya and I have a few friends, werewolves and witches, that would be willing to help as well. They believe that you changed the Mickealson's and that you'll bring a new order to the supernatural world. In my bedroom, under my bed, is a box with your name, your real name, written on it. Your mother left it for you, just in case. You should look through it."

"Mo... I... How should I call you?" She asked the mother thought was an absent mother.

"Katy is fine. Oh, and you can trust your friend Riley with this. Tell her your truth and she'll feel better telling you hers. There's a reason I brought you to her birthday party all these years ago. It was her mother's idea to keep you safe. Topanga's a witch, technically, so is Riley. See you later baby girl." She smiled before she left their apartment.

Maya rushed to get that box as soon as the front door closed and she brought it back into her room. It was very large and heavy. Before she opened it, she took a second to think about it all. It sounded crazy and yet she believed it all. She was Hope Mickealson. Everything made so much more sense this way.

She smiled.

Her talent with art, she got it from her father. From Klaus Mickealson. And these dreams she'd been having of him telling baby Hope stories and telling her that she was a princess who deserved the world were real, they were memories coming back. Her father loved her, her mother loved her. She had an entire family who loved her enough to sacrifice everything they had for her and all she wanted to do now was to save them. She needed to find a way to get to them and to save them all.

She was about to open the box when her best friend's face flashed before her eyes.

Riley would believe her, she knew that but would it be fair to ask her to help save her father? Wouldn't it be too dangerous, even if they're witches? She was touched that they let her into their lives, knowing who she was, to keep her safe and she couldn't wait to ask them about it but could she really ask her best friend to come with her to rescue her family?

Shaking her head, Maya decided to open her box and decide on everything later on. Right now, she just wanted to know more about who she was, she wanted it even more than she wanted to speak with Riley. Katy had told her everything she needed to know in order to understand why she never felt like she belonged and like something was missing from her life and this box would hopefully hold more answers. Maybe even a way to save everyone who loved her so much.

In the box, Maya found several books and an envelope. The books were all about magic and, in the margins, she could see annotations written just for her, probably by her aunt Freya. She smiled and put the books aside for now. She'd have time to read them later. At the very bottom of the box, there was a photo album. Inside, pictures of her family and her when she was a baby. Standing in front of a house, a bonfire, her and her parents, her with her uncles. Pictures of just her uncles, her aunts... It had been made to introduce her to the family she didn't know. There was even a single picture of her paternal grandfather (she knew how he had died the second time around of course, and she knew that it had hurt her father to do it but that it had been done to protect her from Esther, her evil grandmother). Pictures taken during the rare moments of peace her family had gotten in her early years and, sometimes, drawings made by her father.

One drawing in particular caught her attention: it was of baby her and Klaus and her bedroom in their New Orleans house. Her father was holding her in his arms and in one of her hands she held the little wooden knight she remembered from her dreams. Under the drawing was written, by her father:

 _"I'll always love you,_

 _You'll always be my Hope._

 _I'll never stop trying to give you the world you deserve._

 _I'll never stop fighting for you._

 _I'll do my best for you, my littlest wolf,_

 _I_ _will not fail you._

 _Your father,_

 _Klaus"_

Maya couldn't help but smile when she touched the elegant handwriting. It was from her father, he loved her and had done this just for her. She fought to keep tears from falling on the paper and closed the album. She'd look at it more later.

Right now there was so many things she wanted to look at at the same time that she didn't know what to look at first. What to read first. She took small glimpses of everything quickly, one after the other and going back to the first.

She placed the envelope aside and checked the box to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything inside when she noticed a necklace. It was elegant and the medallion on it had her name, her birthday and the Mickealson family crest. When she opened it, she found inside a picture of each of her parents, one on each side of if. Smiling, she placed it around her neck, making the mental promise never to take it off.

She was about to open the letter that she figured was from her mother when her cellphone rang. It was Riley. It was like she had sensed that she needed her.

"Hey Maya, what are you up to?" Her best friend asked her.

"Jumping head first in family secrets and discovering that I'm not who I thought I was." Maya replied.

"What's going on?"

"It's hard to explain on the phone. Can you come over? Maybe even spend the night? My... Katy told me the truth about who I am and she told me that your mother knows it too. Ask her and come over please." Maya asked her, figuring that it would be best if her friend was with her to deal with everything.

"Sure, I'll be right over. Do you need me to bring anything?"

"No, or maybe some food, I think it'll take us the night to go through everything." Maya replied before they both hung up.

Maya knew that it would take Riley about 30 minutes to get there, more if she talked with her mother first and even longer if they stopped to bring food and she didn't want to wait until she arrived to open her mother's letter so, with hands shaking with nervousness, she opened it and started reading it.

 _"My dearest daughter,_

 _This isn't the first letter I write for you before I leave you. I was lucky enough that our first separation only lasted a few months and that I got you back quickly enough. As I write this letter in my friend Katy Hart's living room before I go without you, I pray that this separation is just as quick as the last one but unfortunately, i_ _f you're reading this, it means that things didn't go as planned and that you grew up without me. I'm sorry but it was the only solution so you'd live. That's our priority._

 _I hope you know that you are loved and that none of us will stop fighting until we can reunite and be a family, happy and together. Always and Forever._

 _The plan was for me to take you away with the coffins holding your uncles and aunts and to look for cures. I thought Marcel would stay in New Orleans, that he wouldn't care to come after us. After all, he had your father prisoner and the quarters to himself. He was king of his little world once more and I never thought he'd go after me, after us._

 _I hope you're not angry at Katy for keeping the secret, she only did as I asked. If she finally told you, it means that she thinks you're ready to hear the truth and to handle it._

 _I went to her, desperate, and she kindly agreed to take you in until I could come back. In case it lasted too long, we decided to change your name. Hope is the name your father chose for you, and it's very fitting because you're our family's hope. I chose to rename you Maya because it's a name I always liked and I needed something that wouldn't raise anyone's suspicions. A name that was very different from the first one. That's how you became Maya Penelope Hart._

 _Even though we're not with you, I hope that you're loved and happy. Even if you can't have the life we wanted for you, I wish for you to have a happy life, full of love, kindness and people you can count on. It's what's important. Friends, love. You can never have enough and it's the fuel that keeps us going. Do good, be happy._

 _As you read this, I don't know how old you are but Katy assured me that she wouldn't give this to you or tell you the truth until you were mature enough to handle everything. You're special and you have magic. I left with this letters some books that your aunt Freya prepared for you, just in case she wasn't around to teach you along with my notes on the cures. I only had time to work on Elijah and Kol's cure. Maybe you can use them to find out what happened to us and reunite the family. Just don't do anything that could be dangerous and make sure it's safe to act before you do anything. Find strong allies you can trust to back you up before you do anything._

 _I love you, your father loves you, more than he ever loved anyone. Your uncles Elijah and Kol love you. Your aunts Freya and Rebekah love you. Even your uncle Finn, who died, loved you. You're the one who made us all a family and there is nothing any of us wouldn't do for you. We believe in you, we trust you._

 _I know that this letter isn't much and I hold on to the hope that one day I will be able to hold you in my arms and tell you how much I love you. Know that you're not alone. We're always with you._

 _Everything you need to know is in the books that are in the box I left for you. Your uncles and aunts are in a storage unit in New York. The key, papers and everything you need to know in order to get them is in there as well. Katy will help you._

 _Love,_

 _Always and Forever,_

 _Your mother."_

Maya's hands were shaking and she was crying. She understood now why she never felt like her mother loved her as much as a mother should love her child, it was because she wasn't her mother. Katy wasn't her mother, but the woman who wrote this letter was and just holding this piece of paper and reading these words, she could feel the love. She could imagine her mother sitting down and writing this letter, trying to hold back the tears as she did what she thought was best for her child. She was about to read it a second time when she spotted another letter with her name on it, except that this time, it was in her father's handwriting. With a smile she reached for it and opened it:

 _"My dearest Hope,_

 _I do not know how this will find you. As a child full of wonder, a teenager full of opinions, or a young woman with the world at her feet._

 _I write to tell you that I love you and to explain that in our family's darkest hour, I was called upon to save my siblings, and so I did. Please do not mourn me. Whatever pain I endure I do so in service of those I love. My sole regret is that I will be away from you._

 _Be good to your mother._

 _I draw comfort knowing that she will not rest until our family is united. Until then, my sacrifice will allow you to grow, to become the beautiful daughter I can now only imagine._

 _Please remember that you are the legacy this family has always desired. The promise we fought to protect._

 _You are and always will be our hope._

 _Klaus Mickealson,_

 _Your father."_

.

After reading the letters 3 times in a row, Maya had almost forgotten that Riley was supposed to come over and she was about to open one of books from the box when someone rang the doorbell, reminding her that she was expecting some visit. She put the book down, closed her bedroom door and went to open the front door. Riley was standing there, with a take out bag in one hand and another bag that looked filled with heavy books in the other. Behind her stood Topanga with her usual kind smile and another bag filled with books. Obviously they were here to help.

"I didn't know you'd come as well Misses Matthews. Please, come on in." Maya greeted nervously, a little afraid that now their behaviour toward her would change.

"I figured it would be best to explain some things. Riley knows about me, and her, but she doesn't know who you are. Or she didn't know until your phone call. I told her your story on the way. I'll answer any question you have and then I'll leave you two girls to talk it out. I've trained her well with her magic and she'll be able to back you up for most things you could need. If not, I'm only a phone call away." Topanga announced.

"I don't even know where to start..." Maya shook her head, leading them to her bedroom.

"Well, how does it feel to know that you're half witch half werewolf?" Riley asked her.

"It's a bit overwhelming but it hasn't really reached me yet. I mean, I'm Hope Mickealson, the daughter of Klaus Mickealson... My entire family is either in a box or trapped behind a wall, suffering." Maya shook her head.

"Why don't we start with how you two met?" Topanga suggested and the two girls nodded.

"It was at Riley's birthday party. I didn't know her but my... Katy dropped me off and said that I was going to make some friends there. And I did. I met Farkle and Riley." Maya nodded.

"I knew Katy. I helped her and a few other city werewolves enchant a safe place, the basement of this building actually, where they could spend the full moon in without hurting anyone. When your mother didn't come to pick you up after 6 months had passed, she feared the worst and asked me to put a cloaking spell on you so that people looking for you wouldn't be able to locate you using magic. Of course I did, and renewed it regularly. Then a few more months turned into years and it became obvious that you were going to have to stay with her for a while and I suggested that you and Riley met. I hoped you'd become friends so that I'd be able to protect you in case anything happened. It turned out better than I thought because you became best friends. Your magic was hidden by a bracelet your uncle Kol enchanted for you. It's the one you accidentally broke last year. My guess is that your magic became too powerful to be hidden. That or the spirit of a strong witch broke it to help you. Either way, I suggested to Katy not to do anything, that she'd know when the time came to talk to you about it." Topanga explained.

"But mom, you told me that strong cloaking spells take a lot of power. You were able to do it on your own?" Riley asked her mother.

"No, I had help from another friend. A warlock, or male witch. Farkle's father."

"Farkle Minkus? He's a witch too?" Maya exclaimed, she hadn't known that.

"Yes. Of course Cory knows about everything. Anyway, he believes, just like me, that you, Maya, as Hope Mickealson, will end up bringing a new order in the supernatural world. We believe that you'll bring peace and end the constant wars between species." Topanga explained.

"You make it sound like I'm some sort of savior or something." Maya chuckled.

"That's what we believe. Unfortunately, those who believe like I do aren't often willing to fight for it. They think it will all just happen by simply waiting, that fighting won't do anything. Your birth was long prophecised Hope, and I know a few other people just waiting for your call to harms to help you."

"Help me? Call to harms?" Maya shook her head, not really understanding.

"The new order can't start until you've reunited the Mickealson's and until all of their enemies are gone. That's what the prophecy says. Minkus and his son will be willing to help as well, along with his mother who is also a witch. Katy of course will join us, along with a few werewolves loyal to her because of you. Lucas and his parents as well."

"Lucas? What has he got to do with this?" Riley asked her mother.

"Right, he hasn't told you yet. Well, the Friars are werewolves. Also old friends of your mother, Hope. Lucas triggered his curse by accident right before they moved here." Topanga revealed.

"It's like a veil was just pushed off reality. Is your husband a witch too?" Maya/Hope shook her head.

"No, he's human but his best friend Shawn is a werewolf. He's on your side as well and since he travels a lot, he knows a lot of people all over the country. He's made strong friends all over and can help you with lots of things." She replied.

"Wow." Maya simply replied.

"I know that it's a lot to take in Maya so I'm going to go back home and let the two of you talk. Once you know what you want to do, warn me and I'll organize a reunion with the people willing to help you." Topanga said.

"I... In the letter she left for me, my mother gives me the address of the storage unit where she hide my aunts and uncles. Do you think we could go and get them tomorrow? It doesn't feel right to leave them in there." Maya asked her best friend's mother.

"Of course. I'll rent a moving truck for a few hours and we'll place them here if you want." Topanga smiled.

"Do you think Katy won't mind?" Maya asked her.

"She won't. This place belongs to your family after all. She used to live in a one bedroom apartment when your mother found her. This building belonged to Elijah, I think. Before he entered the coffin, he gave it to Hayley so she'd have a safe place and that's when she created your name. She made him put it in the name of Maya Penelope Hart and created fake legal papers for you. It was just in case... Your neighbors are all werewolves willing to help you. So no, I don't think Katy will mind keeping your family here. You think you can wake them up?" Topanga asked her.

"I have no idea, this is very new to me but I looked at the books my aunt Freya prepared for me. I think that by mixing a few herbs she wrote down and venom from the seven original bloodlines of werewolves, we'll be able to cure Elijah and Kol, maybe with a spell too. My mom had started researching it and left some notes as well. I'm hoping they'd be able to help me wake up Rebekah and Freya." Maya explained, showing the page, at the end of her grandmother's grimoir, where Freya took some notes. It looked like Hayley had completed them later on.

"Well, the seven bloodlines are around, at least a member of each is on our side so getting you that venom won't be hard. I'll get on it and see you in the morning. You girls have fun and don't worry too much Maya. You're not alone and there's no pressure on you at all." Topanga told her kindly before she kissed both girls' forehead and left them alone.

"Wow... I... It's weird." Maya whispered.

"Weird how?" Riley asked her.

"I'm not feeling lost. I feel like I've suddenly woken up from a long nightmare. I'm not afraid of what's to come... I... I want to find my father. I mean, my parents. I want to find my family, to save them all. I don't really care about this new order your mother spoke of, I'll have time to think about that later. Right now I just want my parents. I want to be happy with them, to be in their arms." Maya told her best friend.

"I understand. You're not mad at me, are you?" Riley asked her.

"Mad? Why would I be mad at you?" Maya asked her.

"For keeping the secret, for not telling you I'm a witch."

"Well, apparently we all had a secret. You're a witch, Farkle's a male witch or warlock, Lucas is a werewolf and I'm some sort of hybrid vampire-witch-werewolf. We make quite the little group." Maya replied.

"So, what do you want us to do tonight?" Riley asked her with a smile.

"Do you know a lot about magic?"

"I've studied it with my mom. I still study. I took some of our most complete books with me tonight. Why?" Riley asked her.

"Do you think you could help me see if I can do magic? Then maybe we can look at my aunt's and mother's notes on the venom cure..." Maya suggested.

"Sure, it sounds like fun. According to my mom you'll be one hell of a witch. Super powerful. You should learn quickly." Riley smiled.

"That would be a first." Maya chuckled.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. This is an idea I had for something new... A little "what if" story that I figured would be a one-shot... Well, I was obviously wrong because I have material for at least 5 chapters, maybe more later.**

 **For Klaus's letter to Hope I took the one in Season's 3 finale, changing only a few things.**

 **Tell me what you think. I'll post the next chapter in a couple of weeks I think, give you time to read and share this story.**

 **Review please?**

 **Lorelei Candice Black**


	2. Maya meets magic

**_Maya meets Hope 2_**

* * *

For the next few hours, Maya and Riley studied the books. Riley took the time to show her best friend the basics of using Magic and her blond friend quickly found out that she was a natural at this. Maya quickly understood how it worked and managed to do simple spells without trouble. Spells that gave Riley a small nose bleed were no trouble for Maya and the best friends quickly learned how to channel each others to try out bigger spells. They even planned to look for a way to channel each other even when the other wasn't there through their friendship rings.

"That's great Maya! You should be able to do more complicated spells on your own soon. It took me much longer than this to manage to do them on my own but it doesn't surprise me to find out you're that good at it." Riley smiled up at her.

"I hope so. I want to be ready to save my family and I'll probably need to use strong magic to do it."

"And you will be Maya. So... I wanted to ask you... Do you want me to keep on calling you Maya or do you want me to start calling you Hope?"

"I'm not sure. I got used to being called Maya but Hope... It's the name my father chose for me. Maybe you could call me Hope when it's just us, or people who know the truth, and you call me Maya in public. This way I'll start getting used to this name and answer to it naturally when I find my father." She suggested.

"Good idea. Hope." Riley smiled.

"I'm glad I have you Riley. You're my best friend, I don't want it to change." Hope told her.

"It never will. You and I, we're forever, no matter what." Riley smiled before they hugged each other.

"Always and forever, like my family." Maya/ Hope whispered with a small smile before she added:

"I think we should call Farkle and Lucas, ask them to come over as well. I mean, they know most of this already. If they really want to help... Maybe Farkle can even help us with the potion to heal my uncles. He might also have an idea on how to heal my aunts." Hope suggested.

"You're right. I'll call Lucas, you call Farkle." Riley nodded before she took her cell phone out.

They were 13 and about to plan an attack on much older supernatural creatures but they weren't afraid because they weren't alone.

Of course, as soon as the girls told them what Maya had learned about herself that day, Farkle and Lucas promised to come over. Farkle even told them that he'd bring a few of his family's grimoirs to try and research Rebekah's curse, Freya's poison and find a cure for them all.

.

The boys arrived less than 20 minutes later. Lucas was already at Farkle's playing video games when the girls called and so he helped his friend carry more books and Farkle's mother dropped them off to make sure that they didn't get delayed in the subway.

They all took a few minutes to catch up on what everyone knew about the others, Maya even showed them the box her mother had left for her, and once they were all on the same page, they started reading the different books.

"It's a good thing your aunt left notes for you because otherwise I don't think I'd know what to look for." Lucas told them to break the silence.

"I think she left the notes for my mother. She's the one who was supposed to look for all three cures. I hope she's fine." Hope replied.

"Why don't we try a spell to contact her? Or at least to see where she is." Riley suggested.

"She's right. If we can't find her, it means that she's in a place protected by a cloaking spell or that she's dea... well, we'll deal with that if we can't locate her." Farkle replied, stopping himself before he suggested that Hayley might be dead.

"What do we need?" Lucas asked.

"Maps, candles and Maya's, I mean, Hope's blood." Riley replied.

"I have maps. Of the world and the country." Farkle replied.

"Let's start then." Hope exclaimed happily.

She knew that it could be a dead end but she didn't want to think about it. Her name was Hope and she decided to hold on to it. Hold on to the hope that everything would be fine, that she'd find cures for her family and be able to find them, free them and finally be reunited with them all.

Riley and Farkle quickly settled everything they needed to do the locating spell, using Hope's blood. They told their friend what to do and let her do the spell on her own, knowing that she could do it and they all watched as the small drop of blood moved to America and then, when they did it on the map of the country, on New Orleans.

"Katy was right then. She's still alive and Marcel has her. Or at least someone in New Orleans does. She's probably locked away with my father, I mean, who else in New Orleans would want to keep her prisoner other than Marcel?" Hope said with a smile.

"That's good news then, isn't it?" Riley asked her.

"Yes, of course it is. Now we know where to look." Hope nodded.

"We can get a more detailed map of New Orleans later and do the spell to check where they are exactly." Farkle suggested.

"What do we do first then? Go after them?" Lucas asked Hope.

"No. First we find cures for my uncles and my aunts. When they're awake and fine, then we can try to save my parents. All together." Hope replied.

"Where are they?" Farkle asked her.

"In a storage unit. Riley's mom will take me to them tomorrow. We'll bring them here. Maybe we can find a spell so I can talk to them, enter their mind or something. It would help finding cures if we can discuss it with them." The young hybrid told them.

"I think I know a way. According to Freya's notes, they're all linked and must be together in some way. We can send you in alone or link ourselves temporarily and join them long enough to talk about everything. One of my ancestor learned magic with your uncle Kol and I can't wait to meet him. Half of the grimoirs we have, we got from Kol who gave them to us. Well, to them I mean. Neither I nor my father were born back then but my name, Farkle, it came from Kol. One of my ancestor was named Farkle by Kol. The parents had been saved by Kol and they gave him the honor of naming their newborn. Apparently it was a thing back then. They only asked that the name be original and a name that would be remembered and unique." Farkle exclaimed.

"Well, job well done. You're probably the only Farkle in the world." Hope smiled.

"Just the way I want it." Farkle smiled back proudly.

"It's like he put Fart and Sparkle together to make Farkle." Riley added in a dreamy voice, making them all, including Farkle, chuckle.

"I can assure you that I don't fart sparkles." The genius chuckled.

"Maybe there's a spell for it." Lucas suggested, giving them ideas of he fun they could look forward to in the future.

"After what I've seen of my uncle Kol in the dreams, it wouldn't surprise me if it was what he meant with this name." Hope/ Maya told them with a smile.

The four friends spent the rest of the night going through the books and taking notes on possible ideas of cures. A few times, Hope tried spells that should have allowed her to see her father but none of them worked, probably because of the powerful magical blade in his chest. Of course she wanted to see her mother as well but she already felt closer to her father. In the dreams she had had, she had always marveled at the relationship the powerful hybrid had with his daughter and now that she knew who she was, she wanted to feel it.

She knew that it wasn't right for her to love her father more than her mother, maybe things would change later, once she met them, but at the moment she just wanted her father. To hear him tell her that he loved her with a love that had no limits, that nothing was too hard to get when it was for her. She wanted to hear him calling her his Littlest wolf like he did in her dreams. She wanted to look him in the eyes and see herself in them.

She loved her mother too of course but she couldn't help but think about all the things her mother had done against her father. She saw in her dreams that her mother tried to poison her before she was even born and that she had tried several times to get her away from her father. She was a bit angry at her for this.

.

The next morning, Farkle and Lucas went home , leaving the books in Hope's room for later. Topanga arrived a few minutes later with a rented moving truck and a couple of strong men she introduced as werewolves willing to help and that Maya remembered having seen before in the building she lived in. Riley decided to go with them, she wanted to be there for her best friend, through and through.

"Don't be nervous Maya, everything will be fine." Topanga reassured her softly.

"Actually, I decided that I want to be called Hope again. It's the name my father chose for me and it's the one I should use. I mean, in public I should still be called Maya, not to confuse people or draw attention but... Yeah, I'm Hope Mickealson and I'm proud of it." Hope declared.

"Well, Hope, I'm proud of you for this decision and I'm sure your entire family will be as well." Topanga told her with a smile.

"Thank you. You're right though, I'm nervous. I'm half expecting the coffins to be missing or something."

"They can't be. Stuart and I placed a strong protection spell on the unit a long time ago, when Katy told us where it was in case something happened to her. We check on it every month when we go pay the bill and so far nobody entered it." Topanga replied.

"Thank you, really, for everything." Hope told her best friend's mother.

"Anytime Hope."

"I... Do you do all of this because you're just that nice or because of this prophecised new order I'm supposed to bring?" Hope asked her.

"Both. You're my daughter's best friend, an innocent child that has been torn away from her family for way too long and that makes me want to help you. Since the lawyer in me can't do much, the witch will. As for the prophecy, don't let it bother you too much. It will happen naturally. Forcing events is often the wrong course of actions and the best way to mess things up. Live your life the way you want to live it and the New order will happen on its own." Topanga replied.

"Thanks. I kept thinking about it since yesterday and I was afraid I'd end up disappointing everyone."

"You won't. As long as you stay yourself, everything will be fine." The older witch replied kindly before concentrating back on the traffic and on getting to the storage unit they needed to find.

.

They finally arrived in front of the right storage unit and Topanga let Maya open it with the key she had found in the box. It obviously hadn't been opened in a while and the four coffins inside the room were covered in dust.

"Which one you want us to take first?" One of the werewolves asked Hope.

"Wait, I want to dust them off first. We can't transport then this way." Hope shook her head and Riley immediately went to help her.

Once they were done, Hope decided to open them, one by one.

"They look so peaceful..." Riley commented by her side.

"They're not suffering anymore. My father is the only one who's really in pain with that cursed blade in his chest. Them... They're fine. Aunt Freya probably conjured a nice place for them to wait to be awaken." Hope replied.

"Soon." Riley told her and, with a smile, Hope closed the coffins and let the werewolves carry them to the truck.

"Yes, soon." She nodded with a smile.

"Your uncle Kol's cute." Riley commented when the werewolves carried his coffin.

"More than Lucas?" Hope asked her with a smile.

"I think so, yes." She nodded with a blush.

"Well, I'll be sure to let them both know." Hope teased her.

"Please don't." Riley started to panic.

"Don't worry, I was kidding." Hope nodded.

.

When they arrived at the apartment, Maya asked them to place the coffins in the living room.

She had asked Katy when she finally came back from work the night before and the woman who had raised her told her that she could place them anywhere she wanted, that this was her home more than hers and that she'd do anything she could to help her reunite with her family. Already she had started moving her belongings to one of the free apartments in the building to give the Mickealson's more space and privacy.

"So, what now?" Riley asked her best friend while Topanga looked at the notes they had taken the night before.

"Help me open them all. It seems wrong to leave them closed up." Hope declared and Riley nodded before she helped her open the four coffins.

"Farkle and Lucas will be back in about an hour with everything we'll need to talk to them." Riley informed them after she looked at the text she received on her phone.

"Good. Misses Matthews, do you think it'll work if we all go in?" Hope asked her.

"I do. You've all done your researches well. It should work. I don't even think you'll need my help with this, I'll go. I have to meet a man from one of the werewolf bloodlines to collect some venom. Call me if you need anything, don't light a candle close to the curtains and don't be nervous Hope. Everything will be fine and they'll be happy to see you." Topanga told them before she hugged them both and left.

"Are you sure you want us to go with you though? I mean, I want to meet them but maybe for the first time you should go alone..." Riley asked her.

"No, I want you all there. I don't think I'll be able to do it if I'm alone. I'm too nervous. Please come with me." Hope pleaded.

"Of course. You want me there, I'm here. Always." Riley nodded happily.

Both girls sat down with grimoirs on poisons and curses and read until their friends arrived. Once they did, they settled everything, linked themselves together and Hope recited the spell that would send her into her family's joined minds.  
.

Hope, Riley, Farkle and Lucas opened their eyes in a large and beautiful garden, in front of a just as beautiful house. Before they could say anything, they were surrounded by Elijah, Kol, Rebekah and Freya.

"I can't believe it worked." Lucas stated.

"Of course it worked. I'm a genius and I said it would work, so it did." Farkle replied while Hope nervously took Riley's hand for silent support.

"I'm sorry but, who are you and how are you here?" Elijah asked them, stepping forward.

"Go on Peaches." Riley encouraged her best friend.

"I... Hi. My name is Hope. I'm your niece."

"Hope? Oh my... You look so much older!" Elijah replied.

"You're so beautiful Hope!" Rebekah exclaimed before she went to hug her niece, followed by the rest of her siblings.

"I'm 13 now. These are my best friends. This is Riley Matthews, a witch and the best friend I could have ever asked for. Farkle Minkus, a witch as well. And this is Lucas Friar, a werewolf but you can call him Huckleberry." she finished with a mocking smile.

"No they can't. It's Lucas." He frowned.

"You let _her_ call you Huckleberry." Farkle mentioned.

"Only because she scares me. Slightly." Lucas replied with a smile.

Kol and Rebekah smiled, amused by the group's complicity.

"Nice to meet you but... Why didn't your mother come with you?" Elijah asked her.

"I... I don't know where she is. I barely remember her. I was raised by a childhood friend of hers named Katy Hart, to protect me she renamed me Maya Penelope Hart and I only just found out who I really am. I mean, I know all of your stories because I saw them in my dreams every night but I didn't know that I was Hope Mickealson until yesterday." Hope explained quickly.

"Hayley left you?" Freya asked, surprised.

"Apparently someone was on her trail and she left me with someone she trusted to keep me safe. I don't know what happened after that but we did a location spell last night and found out that she's in New Orleans. Alive for now." Hope informed them.

"Marcel has her?" Elijah asked, obviously worried, as Kol invited them all to sit down around a garden table and Hope took a few seconds to notice that their surroundings were beautiful.

Later, she'd try to draw them as close to memory as she could.

"We think so, otherwise she would have tried to at least contact Katy." Riley replied while Hope looked down.

"Hey, it's not your fault darling. We're happy to see you, and not only because it's a nice change from the usual monotony of our days here." Kol told Hope when he saw her starting to look down.

"I'm happy to meet you all too... I... We have an idea on how to cure you two uncle Elijah, uncle Kol. We have Aunt Freya's notes and they were completed with my mother's. We'll try it as soon as we have venom from the 7 bloodlines of werewolves." Hope explained.

"We trust you Hope." Elijah told her with a smile, trying to hide his worry for the woman he loved.

"What I want to know is which one of you fine gentlemen is dating our Hope?" Kol asked, making everyone turn their head toward Farkle and Lucas.

"I'm not dating anyone. I'm too young, I... I don't feel that way for anyone yet." Hope replied before the boys could say anything.

"But she'll marry me later. I'll marry both her and Riley because I love them both and can't decide." Farkle informed them, making the Mickealson's smile.

"But she like my uncle Josh a lot. I know it sounds like he's old but he's only a few years older than us. He's in High school and she calls him my _uncle Boing_." Riley stated with a teasing smile.

"It's just a crush." Hope waved it off with a deep blush.

"Say, Farkle, are you related to the Minkus family that used to live in Philadelphia?" Kol asked.

"Yes, I am. I was quite excited to meet you, I know that you taught them a lot and that I inherited my name from the one of my ancestors that you named." Farkle nodded.

"I'm glad to see that this family line went on but I'm asking because I remember giving some grimoirs to your family. Rare grimoirs. One of them could help you find a cure for Freya's poison and Rebekah's curse. If I remember right, it was the oldest I gave them." Kol told Farkle.

"I figured. Lucas helped me carry some of the oldest grimoirs my family had to Maya's... I mean to Hope's place." The genius replied.

"So far we focused mainly on the cure for Marcel's bite since we already had an idea about it and we figured that having you two to help heal Freya and Rebekah would be best." Riley added.

"They also had to help me understand how magic worked. Apparently I'm a natural at it." Hope informed them.

"Of course you are." Freya smiled.

"I'm not surprised." Kol added.

"She's also a great artist. I gather she gets it from her father." Riley informed them.

"I can't wait to see your work then." Rebekah told her niece who blushed and looked down.

"So, how long do we have you for?" Kol asked.

"A couple more hours I think." Farkle replied.

"You think? You're never wrong Farkle." Lucas chuckled.

"True, I am a genius after all." The boy smiled.

"So, tell us more about your life, Hope. We want to know everything." Elijah asked her and so the youngest Mickealson launched herself in the tale of her life.

She insisted on her friendship with Riley, wanting them to understand that her friends came with her and were important to her. She told them of what she heard about that new order and the prophecy that said she'd bring a new peace in the supernatural world, she told them that it made her nervous to think about it and told them that she couldn't wait to be reunited with her family. She also didn't hide the life she had, she knew they'd find out eventually so she told them the truth. She insisted that she knew Katy did her best on her own and that Kermit, the man she initially thought was her father, even though he left, never gave her away to her father's enemies.

As they talked, she realized that her birthday wasn't the one she thought. The one she had been celebrating so far was the date Hayley had dropped her off at Katy's place. Her real birthday was actually a few months later.

"Yay! I'm older than you now!" Riley exclaimed.

"I'm still older than you three." Lucas joked.

"That's because you redid your year, Huckleberry." Hope teased him.

"And sadly I'm still the youngest." Farkle replied.

"There's something else that's been bothering me since yesterday. I mean, not really bothering me but I thought about it and couldn't find a reason behind it... I... A couple of years ago, a bracelet I had had all my life broke and ever since my dreams of this, my family, have been stronger and came more often. Riley's mom told me that you enchanted it for me Uncle Kol, to hide my magic. It just broke on its own, without any obvious reasons. Of course she took over to protect me but I wondered... How could it break? Was it because my magic was too strong or something else?" Hope asked her.

She only looked at her Uncle Kol but she meant the question for everyone.

"It should have protected you still, even as your powers grew. The only one who could have taken it off or broken it should have been a witch from our bloodline." Kol replied with a frown on his face.

"But you're all in coffins and her parents are trapped in New Orleans!" Riley exclaimed.

"Could there be another witch in our family? One that we don't know about?" Rebekah wondered.

"Maybe our dear aunt Dahlia had a child after all." Elijah shrugged his shoulders.

"No, she couldn't have children. It was the price to pay for her power and she was still a virgin when I joined her." Freya shook her head.

"Could they reach Hope from wherever they are now? This Dahlia and your mother?" Riley asked her best friend's aunts and uncles.

"Maybe, I mean, anything is possible." Freya nodded.

"I thought they were peaceful now that they were united." Kol stated.

"If they could reach from wherever they ended up since the other side was destroyed, maybe Finn could too. It could be any of them." Elijah replied.

"Or all of them." Hope added and when they all turned to look at her, she added:

"The power in number, right? Maybe they could reach through because they united. But even then, there's still a question to ask. Did they do it to help me know everything sooner to reunite the family faster or are they planning something to hurt me, or us all?" Hope finished.

"No, I don't think they're trying to hurt you. If it's really them, I believe they're on our side. Finn wouldn't go against us now, not after everything. When he died he was finally with us, we were finally a united family." Freya shook her head.

"Isn't there a way for us to find out? I mean like a spell to call the dead or something?" Lucas asked.

"Well, it was much easier when the other side still existed but it can be done." Kol nodded.

"Then we'll do it and figure out if it was them and why they did it. I mean, if they did it to help us, maybe they know how to cure aunt Freya and how to take the curse away from aunt Rebekah." Hope replied.

"Good idea Honey. I'll show you what to do." Freya nodded.

"Better show Farkle, he has a better memory. His memory is flawless. I'm afraid I'd forget a detail and Farkle is a real genius, he remembers things after seeing them or hearing them once." Hope argued and her aunt nodded before she took Farkle aside and showed him what to do for it to work.

While her aunt Freya was speaking with Farkle about this spell, Hope decided to ask her uncle and Rebekah a question that she couldn't stop thinking about:

"Do you think there's a way for me to speak with my father? Before we rescue him I mean." She had asked in a small voice that showed her vulnerability and it broke her family's heart to have to reply that no, there was no way to contact him before he was freed from Marcel and the blade.

"Don't worry Peaches, I know your father will be with you soon." Riley told her best friend.

"I hope so but right now it just seems like it's going to be a while... It seems so distant..." Hope replied in a small voice.

"Well, if you join me in Riley-town, you'll see that your reunion with your father is very close." Riley insisted with a smile, making her friend smile back at her.

"Riley Town?" Elijah asked the boys.

"It's the place where Riley sometimes goes in her head where everything is pretty, everyone is nice and life is beautiful. It's her own little world." Farkle replied.

"It's what makes Riley special and the fact that Maya, I mean, Hope plays along is what makes her special. They're always there for each other, even when the rest of the world is against them." Lucas added while Farkle nodded.

In the end, Hope enjoyed this moment with her aunts and uncle. She could see of course that Elijah was worried for her mother, and since he was in love with her, she understood it but she was still happy to have been able to spend some time with them. She promised to visit them again once the cure for Elijah and Kol was ready and right after she had talked with her grandmother, her dead uncle and her dead great aunt.

.

After the four friends vanished, Kol's face became serious again and he looked at his siblings:

"She's just a kid. She's 13 for God's sake! We should have told her to wait. Klaus wouldn't want her to take on this battle on her own."

"I agree but she seems determined and about as stubborn as her father." Elijah replied.

"She's not alone and I have a feeling that she's made of strong stuff. She's a warrior. I know that she'll be fine, though I still worry." Rebekah added.

"Farkle told me what they wanted to do, to cure the two of you. It's a good idea, it should work. They should be able to do it soon and then she won't be alone, she'll have the two of you to help her, on top of all the other allies this Katy has assembled around her." Freya added.

"I've got to say though, she's fun and I like her friends. They're loyal to her and fun." Kol nodded.

"She'll be fine, I know it. We don't need to worry about her." Freya decided.

"Am I the only one who noticed that when she speaks of rescuing her parents, she only mentions Klaus? She seems angry at her mother for some reason." Elijah asked them.

"I didn't really pay attention but now that you mention it..." Rebekah nodded.

"We can ask her about it the next time she drops by. It's nice to have her bring a little change in this place." Kol told them.

"I think she'll be back sooner than we think. She liked being here with us." Freya told them.

* * *

 **Hi there!**

 **I'd like to take a minute to answer a question a lot of you asked in the reviews for the previous chapter. COUPLES. Well, it won't be a priority just yet, I'm sure you can understand that reuniting the Mickealson and everyone getting along is the most important here. In Girl meets world, I want Riley to end up with Lucas but here, I have someone new reserved for her, later (much later). Can you guess who? It's not Farkle. Hope/Maya might end up with Lucas but I'm not sure... Maybe she'll be with Josh. I guess we'll see how it writes itself...**

 **Anyway THANK YOU for the love you gave the first chapter, I hope you'll like this one just as much, if not more.**

 **Yes, there will be some issues between Maya/Hope and Hayley. Hope saw things in her dreams that made her a bit angry at her mother.**

 **Review please?**

 **Lorelei Candice Black**


	3. Maya meets help

**Maya meets Hope 3**

* * *

The four friends reopened their eyes in the middle of Hope's living room, knowing that they had never really left it but feeling as though they were back from a relative's super cool house and had to face reality again.

"So, do we contact your grandmother now or do you want to wait a bit?" Riley asked her as soon as they opened their eyes.

"Sure, why not. If we do it now I can go back to tell my aunts and uncles what they said as soon as this is over." Hope nodded.

"And since we're still linked we'll all be able to see and ear them." Riley nodded.

"And then we can all go home and start on our homework." Farkle nodded.

Quickly, the genius settled everything they'd need to contact Esther, Dahlia and Finn and, uniting his powers with Riley and Maya, they called the spirits of her dead family the way Freya had explained.

They recited the spell in unison and, after only their first try, three ghost-like figures appeared in front of them. They arrived so quickly that they must have been waiting for her to call them.

"Hope, it's nice to see you. I'm Esther, your grandmother. This is my sister Dahlia and your uncle Finn. We were expecting your call." The blond one declared.

"So our guess is right? You're the one who broke the bracelet Uncle Kol made for me?" She asked them.

"Yes, we did. You don't have to worry though, we weren't trying to hurt you. Freya was right, we were just trying to help you reunite faster with the family." Finn informed her kindly.

"But why? You all tried to kill them at some point." Hope asked them, lost.

"We did, but we're also the ones who made sure you'd know everything through your dreams after your mother left you. We wanted you to be prepared, to know everything so you could be ready when the time came." Dahlia told her.

"We saw the error of our ways. You've changed the family, you gave them hope and showed them that they could live in peace and be happy. Unfortunately, years of errors made it impossible for them to live in peace with the world. I know that it's mainly my fault and we united to be able to reach you, to watch over you and fix our mistakes so that this family could be once more united, always and forever. While you grew up, we looked for cures for my children. The one you have planned for your uncles will work, you just need to add a few drops of your blood. 7 drops for each dose of the cure you want to make. Though you should prepare a few doses in advance, just in case something happens during your rescue mission. To cure Rebekah, you need to reach Caroline Forbes, an old friend of your father's from Mystic Falls, I showed her to you in the dreams. She raises 2 young witches that have the power to siphon away magic and they will be able to take the curse out of Rebekah for good. She'll be willing to help, she's heard of the prophecy about you and is on your side, from a distance. Her daughters are only a year younger than you and your uncle Elijah will be able to tell you where to reach her." Esther told her in a gentle tone.

"As for Freya, Kol is right, the cure is in one of your friend Farkle's books. It's the one with the completely black leather cover, that looks heavy but is surprisingly light, due to a spell placed on it. Some of the ingredients aren't easy to come by but Topanga should be able to get them all for you, she knows people. The only ingredient she'll have a hard time getting, her husband's best friend Shawn knows how to get." Finn added.

"Thank you... I... Is my father alright?" Hope asked.

"You know what he's going through Little one." Dahlia shook her head.

"Yes but, I... Is it going to make him crazy when I take the blade out of him?" Hope asked her grandmother.

"No, he'll be fine, don't worry. He's in terrible pain but his mind is strong, thanks to you. He focuses on you only and manages to stay sane. Just, remember to bring him some blood when you get him. He'll need it." Esther told her.

"You have some nice friends around you Hope. A bright future ahead of you. It makes me sorry I ever tried to go against my siblings. If I hadn't, I'd still be alive and I'd have the privilege of being your uncle." Finn told Hope nostalgically.

"You are my Uncle. You might not be here with me physically but you did help me, a lot. And I'll make sure my father knows it. Once Freya is back, we'll call you again so you can speak with them, make peace with Kol." Hope told her uncle with a smile.

"Until then, tell him I'm sorry about Davina and that I know for sure he'll find love again. He's already met her, he'll just have to wait a few years. I'll tell him more next time, if he wants to know." Finn told Hope who nodded while her friends looked thoughtful.

"We can't stay long but we'll stay around. We kept enough magic to be able to reach through and warn you if something is wrong." Dahlia warned.

"The same way you did when you broke my bracelet." Hope nodded.

"Yes, it takes lots of energy and it doesn't recharge fast around here." Esther smiled.

"Would it take you less energy to pull my necklace down? I'd feel it and know that something is wrong and to contact you next time I can." Hope suggested.

"That's a great idea, it would take us less energy to just pull at it. We'll pull once if we need to talk and twice if there is a danger around." Finn nodded.

"You're smart. You make us proud Hope. Your father is right, you are the legacy this family was waiting for. You're our future, our pride. We have to go but remember, you're never alone. Your grandfather Ansel is around as well, even though you can't see him." Esther said before they all smiled at the youngest Mickealson and vanished.

Riley, Lucas and Farkle could see that their friend needed to be alone for a while so they hugged her, made her promise to call if she needed them before the next day at school and left her alone.

Hope knew that she should rest but she went in the kitchen, grabbed a glass of orange juice, some food and, once she was done with her snack, she did the spell to join her aunts and uncles once more.

.

"Hope? Is everything okay? We weren't expecting you to be back so soon." Elijah exclaimed as soon as she appeared.

"Yes, I think I'm fine. I just talked to Dahlia, Finn and Esther. They were the ones who broke my bracelet but it was to help. They want to help with the prophecy. Kol, Uncle Finn asked me to tell you that he's sorry about Davina. He really is. He also said that you'll find love again and that, according to him, you already met her but how could it be since you've been locked in here ever since Davina died? Anyway, he said that he'll tell you more next time you call him, if you want to know." Hope asked.

"I... Don't worry about it Little Mickealson. Right now it doesn't matter." Kol smiled, understanding suddenly why he was so intrigued by the young Riley.

"So, what else did they have to say?" Rebekah asked her.

"They think that the witches that Caroline Forbes is raising can siphon away the curse you're under. They said you'd tell me how to contact her. As for you Aunt Freya, they told me where to find the right cure. Apparently, they've been researching ways to cure you all that time. And they said they'd been watching over me since my mother left me, they're the ones who sent me the dreams to make sure I knew everything and I would be prepared." Hope explained before she told them everything the ghosts had said in details.

"Before you leave Hope, we wanted to ask you a question about your mother... It's just... Earlier, we kind of got the feeling that you were mad at her." Elijah asked her.

"I... I don't want to be. When I first opened the box and read her letter, I wasn't but then I remembered the dreams and everything she did... I can't help but be mad at her. Maybe it will pass once we're all reunited, but right now, I'm angry with her." She admitted.

"Why? What did she do?" Rebekah asked her kindly.

"Well, first of she tried to kill me before I was even born. You were there, you stopped her. Then she tried to take me away from my father, and after that she did. I wanted my daddy, I remember that now. I wanted my daddy and she kept insisting that one day I'd love Jackson like a father and forget about Klaus. I was just a baby but every time I dream about these moment, I dream them from baby me point of view. I feel what I felt back then. I adored my father, I loved him and I knew that he'd always be there for me, that if I cried because of a nightmare or anything, he'd rush in. She took me away from him, kept me away and she was barely even there. She took me away from a loving father to push me in the arms of her husband Jackson and that old woman. All I wanted was my daddy. I just... I still want my daddy." Hope explained.

At first she had spoken calmly but as she explained everything, her emotions rose and she finished it in tears, hugged by her aunts who were glaring at Elijah, demanding that he stopped his inquiries for now.

"But, Klaus took you away from her too." Elijah tried to justify, ignoring Rebekah's glare in his direction and Freya's motion for him to shut up.

Even Kol looked upset with him at the moment.

"I know. He did it to punish her for trying to take me away from him. He knew that I'd get to see her every full moon and... I remember, I... He talked to me about her all the time and one day, he told me that he wasn't only punishing her for trying to take me away, that if it was all she had done, she'd have been freed from the curse already. He was punishing her for breaking your heart. He just never told you." Hope revealed.

"And then I helped her take you away from him and you barely saw him..." Elijah whispered.

"I'm not angry at you. You love her, I've been told love can make us do crazy things. Just don't ask me to forgive her just yet. Not until I can be with my father. I... Maybe I'll be able to forget it once I'm in my father's arms once more... Once I can hear him calling me his littlest wolf and telling me stories of a princess named Hope." The youngest girl declared and they nodded.

"His love for you has no limit Hope. Never forget it. As soon as he's freed, he'll hug you for so long that you'll need to start making escape plans just to get out of his arms." Rebekah joked.

"I... I'd like to stay here a while longer if you don't mind." Hope declared.

"Of course, I love having you around. Did your friends leave though? Your friend Riley is fun." Kol declared.

"Yes, they went home to do some homework." Hope shook her head.

"Shouldn't you be doing homework too then?" Elijah asked her.

"I've always liked drawing and singing much better than studying." Hope smiled before she reassured them that she'd leave in time to do her homework.

"I remember telling Klaus that you looked just like your mother when you were a baby..." Rebekah started to tell Hope.

"I remember. He replied that I had a hint of the devil in my eyes and that this was all him." Hope nodded with a bright smile.

"Well, I was wrong. Now you look even more like your father. You're a very pretty girl Hope. I wish I had been there to see you grow up." Rebekah shook her head.

"Well, I'm only 13, there's still time to see me grow up and to be by my side during the hardest of all years: the teenage years." Hope smiled.

"Can't wait." Rebekah replied, thinking that she'd probably enjoy going to High School with Hope.

She'd get the human experiences she wanted and be able to keep an eye on her niece and to protect her from heart break.

"Klaus will go crazy though." Kol added, bringing all eyes on him.

"What do you mean?" Hope asked him.

"Are you kidding me? A teenage girl as a daughter? With all the boyfriend drama... I almost feel sorry for the first guy who'll break your heart. Almost. Because let's face it, if he breaks your heart, guy's gonna suffer." Kol explained, making them chuckle.

"He'll be able to go through it with Mister Matthews, Riley's dad." Hope commented in a chuckle.

"So, do you plan on staying a while or do you need to leave right away?" Freya asked her niece.

"She has homework to do, she needs to go." Elijah reasoned with them.

"It's okay, I can stay a while. I don't like doing my homework, I'll go over them quickly later." She replied.

"Your education is important." Elijah told her.

"I know, don't worry. I manage to maintain a C average without doing much work... It's just... I know I can do better because I've done better... I just don't have the right motivation." She confessed honestly.

"But you will once we're all reunited?" Freya asked her.

"I think so yes. As long as someone is willing to sit down with me and help me out." she nodded.

"I think we'll have to fight in order to decide who gets to sit with you and help you do your homework. We'll all want to help." Kol smiled.

"Even my dad?" Hope asked him.

"Especially him." Rebekah nodded.

Hope couldn't wait to finally be reunited with them all. She could picture it, her sitting at the living room table, with her father sitting by her side, explaining a complicated Math problem to her and, later, telling her and her friend about a historical event he had been to and that they had just learned about at school. She wanted it.

.

After a couple of hours, Hope went back to real life and, just like she had promised her uncle Elijah, she started her homework. She tried to do them to the best of her capacities, she wanted them to be proud of her after all.

The next day, she went to school as usual, except this time she did her best to behave the best way possible. She didn't speak in class, she didn't get in trouble, she didn't get into arguments with her teachers... For the next couple of days, Hope went to school, behaved even though she didn't like not being herself, spent some time with her friends, joined her uncles and aunts for a few hours before she reappeared in her home, ate, watched some TV and went to bed.

After school, her friends and her also worked on the cures. Hope had called Caroline Forbes the way Elijah suggested she did and the young woman agreed to come with her daughters for the weekend. Rebekah would be awake by the week end and Hope couldn't wait because the cure for her uncles should be ready about the same time.

They had also found the right page to cure Freya and Topanga had assured them that she'd have the ingredients before Friday, which meant that they could all be awake at the same time.

"This is good news then, isn't it?" Riley asked her best friend.

"Yes, then we can start planning my father's rescue." Hope nodded with a smile.

"Before that, we need to talk to you." Farkle told her.

"About what?" Hope asked them.

"Well, it's... Riley will tell you." Lucas stated.

"Nice, thanks Lucas. Anyway... Maya... Hope... Peaches... We were worried that you haven't been acting like yourself lately. I mean, I'm all for you suddenly studying and getting good grades because I always knew that it was in you but you can't stop being yourself either. You're the kind of girl who's a rebel, speaks up in class, tells the teachers when she doesn't like something and dances on a desk at least once a week... I think I know why you're suddenly acting like this though. I think you're just trying to make sure your family is proud of you but they'll be proud of you either way. They'll love you for who you are." Riley told her best friend.

"I... You know me well... I guess that's why we're best friends. I.. I just want them to be proud of me." Hope nodded, blushing a little.

"You shouldn't have to change for that. They'll love you just the way you are, like we do." Lucas added.

"If you're not yourself, you'll end up wondering if they love you for you or because you're playing someone else. Be yourself Hope. It's you they want to know, not who you think they want you to be."Riley insisted.

"Are you sure they won't be disappointed in me if I act like myself?" The hybrid asked them.

"I'm sure. They're your family and family loves you no matter what. All they want is for you to be yourself." Riley nodded.

"Fine then. Let's finish working on these potions. Caroline Forbes should arrive tomorrow with her daughters and your mother will bring us the last ingredients we need for my other aunt's cure so we'll be able to wake them all up before Sunday. Then we have two more weeks of school and spring break. Spring Break will be the perfect occasion to go to New Orleans and free my parents. I'll go with my uncles, my aunts, Katy and the werewolves she has on our side." Hope told them.

"And us, right?" Farkle asked.

"It's going to be dangerous... Of course I'd love to have the three of you by my side, you're the best friends a girl could ask for, but I don't want you to risk your lives for me. We're not talking about sneaking into school after hours to do a prank or change a grade, we're talking of breaking my father out of a supernatural prison, of going against a very powerful vampire monster that's supposed to be my half brother or something. There will be powerful vampires and witches against us." Hope explained to them.

"Which is exactly why we'll be going with you. My parents are already planning on coming with us." Farkle informed her.

"Me too. My dad is coming too. My mother has the gene but it's not activated so she'll stay behind. But I'm planning on coming with you, with my father. We want to help you. My uncle and my grandfather will meet us there with a few of their pack members, all they need is a date." Lucas informed her.

"And I don't need to tell you that me and my mom will be there with you. Dad will stay here with Auggie and Uncle Shawn will come with us too. You're definitely not going to be alone. Maybe all of us going will even help with a diversion, like pretend we were on a school trip with our history teacher and that we got lost or something." Riley suggested.

"Good idea. It could work." Farkle nodded.

"Thanks guys." Hope smiled before they all tried to work on the different potions they'd need for the weekend.

.

When Caroline finally arrived with two girls not much younger than Hope and Riley were, Hope was so excited to see her family for real that she could barely stay in place. She felt like she was about to explode with anticipation.

"Hey, you must be Hope, Klaus' daughter. You look so much like him... you're beautiful. Anyway, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Caroline Forbes." A beautiful blond woman, no older than 20, greeted her with a smile before she gave in to her instinct and hugged Hope.

"I am. I... Thank you for coming." Hope smiled back, letting them in and leading them to the living room.

Now that they were here, she was a little nervous and wasn't sure how she should act.

"Don't worry about it, we were planning on coming to New York for a little weekend, just us girls. When we're done here we'll go to the theater, shopping and just have a good time. This is Liz and Jo." Caroline declared.

"Nice to meet you. Aunt Rebekah's over there." Hope nodded, guiding them.

"Are you alone in here?" Caroline asked her, her mother instinct taking over.

"No, Katy, a friend of my mother's, is at work. This is my best friend Riley. We have two other very good friends, Farkle and Lucas, that should arrive soon. They went to collect one last ingredient for Aunt Freya's cure."

"Is there anything we can do to wake the other three up?" Jo asked Hope, willing to help.

"Thanks for offering but we have it covered. If your powers could wake them up, my grandmother would have told us." Hope smiled.

"It's really you who's doing us a favor. The only way for us to do magic is to absorb it from something. Waking up your aunt will give us some power to use." Liz added.

"My father has an enchanted blade stuck in his chest. If you want we'll bring it back and drop it off at your place so you can take its power. I'm sure there will be more enchanted objects we'll be able to bring you. It will be our way to thank you." Hope offered.

"Thanks!" The twins smiled brightly at her.

"I'll leave our address with you, this way when you're reunited with your family, and after you've spent some time with them, you can come and visit. I'd like to catch up with your father." Caroline told Hope.

"Thanks. I'm sure he'll like that. Maybe this summer." Hope nodded.

After that, the twins each stood on one side of Rebekah, grabbed one of her hands and concentrated the way they had learned.

"It's a strong spell." Liz exclaimed.

"Is it too big for you?" Riley asked them, worried.

"Yeah, don't force it. I don't want you to hurt yourselves, we'll find another solution." Hope added.

"No, don't worry. The fact that it's this big is a good thing. It'll fill us with more power." Jo added while their mother smiled, proud of the daughters she had raised.

The twins took about 15 minutes before the mark vanished from Rebekah's arm.

"Here, done. We can feel it, the curse is gone." The girls said at the same time.

"Thanks a lot, really! I owe you." Hope exclaimed before she went to hug them.

"No you don't. We had a vision of the new order you'll bring, we want to be your friends. We're on your side." They replied.

"Alaric and I are actually thinking of moving to New York. He had a job offer here, working for a museum instead of a school, searching for artifacts instead of filling young minds and I always liked a big city. You'll be able to see each other more often, to get to know each other." Caroline replied.

"I hope my father will agree to stay in this town... I haven't really thought about it so far but... I don't want to leave yet." Hope replied.

"Don't worry Peaches, I have a good feeling about this." Riley assured her.

"Well, here you go, you have all of our family's contact information. Don't be a stranger Hope. We want to help." Caroline told Hope, seeing the best of Klaus in the young girl.

"We'll probably go and get my parents in a couple of weeks, during spring break. I'll call when it's over to inform you if you want." Hope told Caroline.

"Will you be okay? If you need help, don't hesitate to ask. I'll be happy to come and help." Caroline replied.

"So will we. If she's going, we should be able to go too. Right mom?" Liz asked.

"Please mom." Jo added.

"Well, we'll have a lot of people with us but..." Hope started saying but stopped, in deep thoughts.

"But?" Riley asked her.

"Well, maybe Liz and Jo's powers will be able to suck the super hybrid out of Marcel, turn him back into a normal vampire as a punishment for what he did to my father. I mean, my father loves him like a son still and he probably wouldn't want him to die but taking this power away from him would be punishment enough, especially since it can't be done again. But it would be dangerous for you two." Hope explained.

"We really want to do it, mom." The girls told her mom in a pleading tone, speaking with one voice.

"We were thinking of posing as a group of students that got lost or something. My mom could pose as our teacher. Marcel and his men would never know what hit them, they wouldn't know to be suspicious." Riley argued to try and convince Caroline.

"I'll think about it girls. Hope, you give me a call when you and your family have a solid plan to save Klaus. I owe it to him and if we can help, we will. Keep me informed of when you make your move and if the girls have behaved and gotten good grades on their last tests, we'll join you." Caroline replied before she left with her daughters.

She had booked a suite in a hotel and they needed to go there before it was too late so they'd have the time to change before going to the theater.

"Are we sure it worked and that your aunt is cured?" Riley asked Hope once Caroline and her daughters had left.

"Yes, I can feel it. She's cured but I figured we might as well wake them all up at the same time since the potions will be done tonight and tomorrow." Hope replied.

"I liked them, the twins. I think they'll make good friends. We'll see them again." Riley informed her friend.

"Maybe they'll even go to school with us next year. I know that my father loved their mom. The real kind of love, so he probably still does." Hope replied.

"Our friendship with them was meant to be. They'll be part of our group of friends and their parents will get along well with ours. I can feel it." Riley assured Hope.

Riley and Hope didn't have to wait long on their own. Soon, Topanga arrived with Shawn. Shawn had managed to collect the missing ingredients during his last travel and was all too happy to help Maya/Hope.

"Thank for doing this Shawn." Hope told him.

"Anytime. I'll do anything in my power to help you reunite with your father. You deserve it." Shawn replied with a smile.

"Well, you girls have everything, Farkle and Lucas should be back soon. Shawn and I need to go, I promised him I'd spell a safe basement for werewolf friends of his just outside of town and it's going to be a couple of hours drive. We need to leave now if we want to be back in time for dinner. If you need anything while I'm away you can call Farkle's parents, alright?" Topanga told the girls who nodded before they hugged and watched Topanga and Shawn leave.

.

With the missing ingredients, Hope, Riley, Farkle and Lucas were able to finish the last two cures. Just like Hope's family suggested, they did a few extra doses of the cure for Marcel's poison and by Saturday afternoon, everything was ready.

"How do we give it to them? It's not like they can drink in their present state." Lucas asked them.

"We need to wake them up first and give them the cure right away." Hope replied.

"Are you ready Peaches?" Riley asked her.

"Yes." The blond heiress nodded excitedly before she joined hands with Riley and Farkle and started the spell to unlink and awaken her aunts and uncles.

As soon as the four Mickealson started to open their eyes, the friends jumped in action not to waste any time. Lucas went to help Rebekah up and make sure that she was alright, Farkle handed Freya her cure, Riley gave Kol his dose of the cure and Hope gave Elijah his cure.

"I can't believe this is it, that we're finally awake and together." Rebekah exclaimed as she got out of her coffin and went to hug her niece and her friends while her siblings did the same.

"I prepared a power point presentation to help bring you up to date with everything important you've missed in the world since you were... incapacitated. Technology, history, economy, politic, people... There's a little of everything, including the last few years' best seller books and most listened to songs." Farkle informed them as he handed them brand new tablets.

"They're gifts from his father to welcome you back." Riley added with a smile.

"On them we included pictures and videos of Maya, I mean Hope. A few videos of her singing, pictures of her drawings and paintings and of her growing up... Anything you might be interested in that we could get our hands on. I've prepared two more tablets for her parents." Farkle added.

"And because you must be hungry, my father managed to procure you with some human blood. It's in the fridge." Lucas added.

"There's also some new clothes for you. We figured you could shower and change, then we'd all go get something to eat at the dinner Katy works at." Hope suggested.

One day, after school, Hope and Riley had gone to Demolition to get a couple of change of clothes for her uncles and aunts. She did her best to get their sizes and tastes.

"I think that's a great idea. I can't wait to meet the woman who raised you." Elijah smiled.

"You already have. Riley raised Hope, Katy just fed her." Farkle added.

It was meant as a joke but they could all hear some truth behind it.

"She's already moved out to one of the other apartments in this building. I mean, it's still a bit too small for all of us but it should do for now, right?" Hope asked her uncles and aunts.

"Of course it will do Darling. We've made do with much less in the past." Kol reassured her.

The four adults took turn in the bathroom and, once everyone was ready, they headed to the small dinner. There, Riley's family, Shawn, Farkle's parents and Lucas' father were waiting and, together, they started getting to know each other and planning the trip to New Orleans, in two weeks, to save Klaus and Hayley.

"Are we sure that Hayley is locked up with Klaus?" Katy asked.

"Actually, earlier, while we waited for the potions to finish cooking, I used Farkle's detailed map of New Orleans to track her and dad. They weren't together. One, probably dad, is where Aunt Rebekah said the Garden was so he's still where he was locked up in but my mother... She wasn't there. The drop of blood that represented her moved to a church... I think I don't need to tell you which church it is." Hope explained.

"I think I have a feeling I know... But why would she be locked there? It's just Marcel's training/ fighting room, right?" Kol asked.

"Last time I went to check a place in the French Quarters for work, a couple of years ago, I heard of a church that had seen several tragedies. I was curious so I went to check it out and it was closed. There was signs of magic all around it and once I was close, I over heard that the regent of the witches, a guy named Vincent, took it over and turned it into a sanctuary against an enemy. I didn't hear any more and at the time, I didn't really care to find out. I just heard that anybody who hates that enemy is welcome, human, witch, werewolf or vampire." Shawn informed them.

"Want to bet that the enemy in question is us?" Freya rolled her eyes.

"So we have to hit both places, the church and the garden." Hope stated.

"There will be enough of us so that we can divide into two teams and hit them at the same time t prevent the other from being warned and getting ready." Topanga nodded.

"What do you think of Riley's plan to get close to Marcel? Us kids, along with Caroline Forbes' twins, can pretend we're a group of students that got lost and separated from our teacher. Then either misses Matthews, Misses Minkus or Mister Minkus can arrive, pretend their our teacher and we can attack Marcel. Liz and Jo think that they can take the new hybrid power out of Marcel so he's just a normal vampire once again and that will weaken him enough so that we lock him up long enough to get to dad." Hope explained.

"I think it could work but are we sure that Caroline will let her daughters come?" Elijah asked her.

"Yes, she said that she owed my dad and that, as long as the girls behaved during these two weeks, they'd be there." Hope replied.

"Maybe they could separate. One of the twins takes the power out of Marcel and the other one goes to the church and sucks the power surrounding the place and maybe of the witches too." Riley suggested seriously.

"It could work." Elijah agreed while Kol and Freya nodded.

* * *

 **Next chapter, they try to rescue Klaus and Hayley. Will everything go as planned? Will someone die? Will Caroline and her daughters come?**

 **Did you manage to guess who Kol's new love will be? Remember, Finn said that he'd met her already... Hint? it's not someone I made up. And it's a SHE.**

 **Thanks for the love you're giving this story. I was surprised to see how popular it got. I figured I'd be the only one interested in this crossover but apparently not. :-)**

 **Review please**

 **Lorelei Candice Black**


	4. Maya meets Rescue mission

_**Maya meets Hope 4**_

* * *

The next two weeks went by in a blur for some but felt like an eternity to Maya/Hope who still used that time to get to know better her aunts and uncles.

She tried to keep busy, her uncle Kol and Aunt Freya taught her, Farkle and Riley defensive magic and they could train on Elijah, Kol and Rebekah, which helped them a lot. It allowed them to check if they had understood and, for once, Hope managed to do it before Farkle, who was a little frustrated to see that someone was better than him in one subject that wasn't sports, though he was happy for his friend's success. It was new for her to be this good at something that wasn't art and to make her family proud but she did. They were all so proud of her that she couldn't wait to have her father and to show him everything she could do.

Kol also showed Riley and Hope how to channel each other even from afar by using their friendship rings. What was once a simple pair of normal friendship rings was now a powerful magical object that linked them together. It would also warn them if the other was in danger. The rings would allow them both to stay connected and to communicate together, all the time. He simply used the strength of their friendship to help them link it to their magic and it worked better than they had initially thought. Their rings now allowed them to feel how the other was feeling even when she was on the other side of town, well, only strong emotions like deep sadness, deep anger or big happiness.

Understanding that Hope would want to live in New York with them all once they were reunited and knowing that Klaus would agree to make her happy, Elijah looked for a better place for them to live, one that would be large enough for them all and still be in the same school district that her present one. He knew that looking for a house would be pointless but he managed to buy an entire building and hired several crews to have it remodeled for them all as quickly as possible. There was enough space on the roof to create a small garden and they would be able to go to one of their several country house during the weekends. He knew that Hope would like it, especially since it wasn't very far from Riley's place.

This way Katy Hart would get the other building, the one they were currently living in. It would be her reward for having taken care of their Little Mickealson for so many years. She'd be able to rent it out to other werewolves at a low price and provide them with a safe place to live. It would also ensure them the wolves' loyalty.

While reviewing the blueprints to remodel their new home, Elijah made sure that Hope's bedroom was large and that it held a nice balcony, along with a great bay window. Riley had told him how important the one in her bedroom was for them (she even showed it to him by taking him there once) and he wanted Hope to be able to invite her friends over proudly. He could picture his brother Niklaus sitting in this girly bay window by his daughter's side, giving her advises or simply listening to her. He knew that Hayley would like it as well.

He tried to keep it a secret from his siblings, to make this his gift to them all, as a family.

He planned a large library where Hope and her friends would be happy to do their homework together, a living room where family and friends would spend happy evenings and play games, a magic room for Freya and Kol to teach Hope, Riley and Farkle. The magic room was actually two rooms. One that was more of a library filled with magic books and the other to practice actual magic. There was also a training room where they'd be able to practice their fighting skills together and train Hope and her friends in.

They'd each have their own bedroom and another room to make it their own space. He had planned an art studio for Hope and Klaus to draw in together and another room that would be for Hope and Hayley. They would determine what it would be made of later, once mother and daughter had reconciled and made up. The kitchen was very large as well and held a special fridge to store their blood bags.

In Hope's bedroom, he made it princess themed, only a bit different. It was a grown up rebel princess theme that he knew would suite her personality well, at least according to what she and her friends had told him about her. There was plenty of space on her walls for her to put up pictures or posters. She had a large bed where she would be able to have sleep overs with her best friend Riley and a very large dressing she'd be able to fill after hours of shopping with her mother, her aunts and her best friend.

Of course he made sure there would be enough guest rooms, just in case. He was sure that he had thought of everything and he hoped he wasn't wrong in thinking that Klaus would want to stay in New York for Hope's happiness.

.

"I can't believe it, it's finally here, the last day of class before spring break!" Maya/Hope whispered to Riley in History class.

Well, it was meant to be a whisper but the entire classroom could hear them. Most of them simply figured that it was because of her usual aversion to school.

"I can't wait either. It's going to be so much fun!" Riley replied.

"Girls, I know how excited you are about the coming vacations, but it would be nice if you listened to today's class, you might find it interesting since it's about your destination: New Orleans and most especially the French Quarters' culture, history and legends." Cory scolded them.

"Sorry dad." Riley told him, looking back to the front of the class.

"Sorry mister Matthews." Maya said as well.

"Don't worry about it Maya, just pay attention." Cory smiled before he went back to telling them about the way the people lived in this particular part of the city of New Orleans.

"So, are you guys all packed up?" Farkle asked them once they left the classroom.

"Well, yes but we don't have much to take with us, it's not like we're going to sleep over there. We'll arrive, get my parents, make sure nobody can follow us or try to get them back and leave. We'll sleep the night in the country house after the party but we don't need to bring much for that. A small backpack will suffice." Hope reminded him.

"You're right, one change of clothes should be enough, especially since my parents and I won't stay after the party. I need to unpack a few things." Farkle nodded, making them chuckle.

"Did your Uncle really get plane tickets for everyone?" Lucas asked Hope curiously.

"Well, Rebekah booked the flights for the people who don't live in New York and want to help. All they'll have to do will be to get on the plane. Your grandfather and his pack members are among those. For everyone who lives in the city, Uncle Elijah rented a private plane this way everyone can get on it and there won't be any suspicions from normal people because of the number we are. Paying for the trip is the least they can do since they're going to be risking their lives to help us." Hope replied.

"Uncle Shawn and a few others already left. He took Katy with him so it would look like they're on a romantic weekend and since they started dating, it works out well too. Some of them are already in the French quarters, acting like they're on a vacation or something." Riley added.

"Though they have to be discreet because werewolves aren't exactly welcome over there." Hope told them.

"It's well thought out." Lucas complimented.

"Yes. We even planned to enter the Quarters in several groups from all sides. Caroline, Liz and Jo will join us there. Caroline and Jo will go to the church with Kol, Freya and their team while Liz goes with us and our team. Shawn, Katy and their friends already on site will sneak sleeping potions in as many witches as possible to make sure they don't interfere and that we don't have to hurt anyone." Hope explained.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll all go over it on the plane tomorrow. It'll be fine and tomorrow night, you'll have your parents by your side." Riley smiled at her best friend.

"I hope so, I hope nothing goes wrong." The youngest Mickealson said with a smile.

.

On the plane, Elijah reminded everyone that Hope wanted things done as peacefully as possible. They could incapacitate their enemies, hurt them if necessary but they had to keep the killings to a minimum. Everyone agreed of course, they all believed in the New order Hope would bring and all knew that following her decisions would be the best.

"So, the team heading to the church to get Hayley has been briefed. Shawn and his team that's already in New Orleans has been keeping tabs on the witches there and they're either home, at the cemetery or in the church. They'll make sure that the ones who aren't at the church wouldn't join as reinforcements. They used sleeping potion on some of them. Caroline and her daughters have already arrived and started helping Shawn's team. They'll meet us at the rendez-vous point." Elijah informed his niece and her friends.

"Okay, thanks. Do you think we can pull it off without killing anyone? That we can get dad without having to kill Marcel or his men?" She asked him.

"I think that your plan to sneak attack Marcel will work, he'll never suspect you and your friends of being here to save Klaus. You'll look like a lost group of students and he'll want to help. Caroline Forbes' daughter will be able to do her thing and I'll be able to snap his neck. The others will help me and Rebekah keep Marcel's men out of the way while you get your father, take Papa Tunde's blade out of his chest and feed him. We'll all join at the rendez-vous and leave town before anyone can stop us. It'll be a sneak attack and by tonight, we'll all be aback at the safe house to party. Cory and his son are on their way there, they should arrive after we've landed here." Elijah reassured her, repeating her initial plan to her.

"I hope you're right." She whispered.

"Hey, remember yesterday night when we called Finn, Esther and Dahlia and they all said that it would go over like we planned? They wouldn't lie to us. If the other spirits by their side think it will work and be the beginning of a new era, then it will be." Freya told her niece softly to reassure her.

"But what about the other prophecy that Celeste told my mom before I was born? The one that said that I will kill all the witches of the French Quarters?" Hope asked her.

"First of all, Celeste had her own agenda and wanted to make sure you'd die. Secondly, even if we decide to believe this so called prophecy, maybe it simply meant that your birth would trigger some event that eventually led to the dead witches of the quarters being cut off from the living ones. You're a smart and fair girl Hope, you won't cause the death of anyone who doesn't deserve it. Have faith in yourself, we all do here." Rebekah explained.

"And trust me Darling, having faith is quite new to us all." Kol chuckled.

"You're an amazon warrior Sweety, you can do anything you set your mind to." Topanga added.

"And we all have to remember to call you Maya while in New Orleans. We don't know who will be around and remember that a girl named Hope Mickealson was Klaus Mickealson's daughter. If we don't want to raise suspicion, we need to pay attention to every detail." Elijah reminded everyone in a loud voice.

"Yes, good point. If we call her Hope while we pretend we're just a lost group of students, Marcel will know something is up. Just that name could make him suspicious of us." Riley nodded.

"It could throw the surprise effect and get us all killed." Farkle nodded.

"It will be our own Trojan horse." Riley added.

"Mister Matthews would be proud to know his lessons are put to good use." Lucas commented.

"Why don't you all try to rest for a bit, it'll take us a couple of hours before we land." Elijah told them with a smile before he kissed Hope's forehead and went to sit with Rebekah to make sure they had thought of everything while Kol talked with Farkle and his father about his history with their family.

.

After the point when Rebekah woke her up to tell her that they had landed (Kol was waking up Riley, who was making him smile by being simply her Riley self.), Hope felt like everything happened in a fog. They met up with some people, she remembered Caroline Forbes and her daughters hugging her hello. Then they separated into several groups, some would reunite later. She followed her friends and Topanga to the bus that would take them near the Abattoir, presently inhabited by Marcel.

Hope was too busy concentrating on her father to notice anything that was happening around her but she could hear her friends commenting on what they were seeing, hoping they'd be able to come back some day and snapping some pictures. The one thing she noticed was Riley's hand in hers and she was thankful for it. Her best friend knew that she didn't need to talk so she left her alone but she also knew that she needed some comfort and reassurance, which was why they were holding hands. Riley's hand in hers was what kept her concentrated, it kept her grounded.

They left the bus and walked for a while and while Topanga was pretending to be interested in a particular shop window, the kids followed Maya's lead to Marcel's house. Once in front of it, they started playing their part, knowing someone was watching them.

"Where did she go?" Farkle asked, pretending to be nervous.

"I don't know, she was in front of us, then the old ladies crossed us and we stopped to let them pass and Misses T was gone." Liz Saltzman replied.

"We can't be lost, this only happens in movies, right before a crazy murderer offers us hospitality and eats us all one by one. I don't want to be eaten first." Riley replied, playing her part perfectly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that if we just wait here, she'll eventually find us again." Maya commented while she saw, out of the corner of her eyes, Marcel coming towards them with a kind helpful smile on his face.

"But what if she doesn't? How do we find her again? Do you know the name of the hotel Maya?" Riley asked Maya while knowing her mother, Rebekah, Elijah and some werewolves were hiding around and ready to jump into action.

"It was something with a _horse_ I think." Liz said.

"I remember the word _royal_..." Farkle frowned.

"Royal horse? I don't think that's it." Maya shook her head.

"We'll be fine, look, this man is probably going to help us." Lucas declared, pointing to Marcel.

"Are you kids alright?" Marcel asked them.

"We got separated from our teacher, we don't know where she went and we don't know how to get back to the hotel, we don't even know the name of the hotel and we don't want to be taken by a crazy murderer." Riley told him in a plaintive voice.

"And I need to pee." Maya added.

"Well, I'm thirsty. We were supposed to get something to eat and drink soon and we haven't and because we lost her misses T is going to get them without us." Liz added.

"Well, why don't you come on inside. I promise I'm not a murderer. You'll be able to use the bathroom, drink a bit of water and I'll try to help you find your teacher. I have friends in the police department." Marcel offered.

The group of kids nodded and, as soon as they were inside The Abattoir's walls , Liz grabbed Marcel's hand and siphoned the enhanced hybrid out of him, making him drop to his knees with surprise. The sudden loss of power making him feel too weak to stand up.

"Now!" Maya yelled and a group of adults came in.

Rebekah, Elijah, Topanga and several werewolves spread around the house, searching for any vampire, snapping their necks and throwing them in the yard where the kids where watching Liz sucking the new hybrid power out of Marcel.

"What's going on? Why?" Marcel asked, looking at Liz as he tried, unsuccessfully, to rise up.

"Ask her." Liz declared, pointing to Maya.

"Hi. I believe you know me as Hope. Hope Mickealson. You won't die today, don't worry, but if you ever try to go after _our_ father again, you will. Don't mistake my appearance for weakness. I'm stronger than you think and I have lots of allies on my side." Hope declared before she turned to her Aunt.

She didn't look back at Marcel, she didn't see him opening his eyes wide and she didn't see him close them soon after once the lack of power became too much for him to stay awake and fighting.

"Riley, Lucas and I will go get my father with Lucas' uncle, father and grandfather. You have it covered here?" Hope asked her Aunt Rebekah.

"Yes, don't worry Hope. You go and get him. Meet us back here. Call if you need anything." Rebekah smiled.

"I will." Hope nodded before she started running, Riley's hand still in hers, while Lucas, his father, his grandfather and his uncle followed them.

"Are you sure you know where he was placed?" Riley asked Hope when she noticed that it was just walls around them, with, sometimes, a pair of eyes looking at them pleadingly or hungrily through the wall.

"Yes, don't worry." Hope nodded.

They had just walked in the Garden when a couple of vampires attacked them, not stopping their attacks because they had children in front of them. Immediately, the Friars adults jumped in action and motioned for Lucas to go with the girl.

Hope lead them through a few more corridors until she stopped. With a sad smile, she placed her hand on the stone.

"Here... I'm here daddy. You're almost free." she whispered before Lucas used his werewolf strength to tear the stone wall apart, happy for the special ring Hope had made him, following her grandmother's instruction.

She knew that it was the same kind of ring that Esther had done for Ansel once upon a time and since she was powerful enough to do it, she made some for every werewolf who came to help them save her father, as a thank you, a reward for the risk they were taking for her.

Hope had a hard time holding back the tears at the sight of her father. She still had in mind the look he had when she had last seen him, as a baby and now, seeing him grey, weak, unmoving and with traces of pain on his face, she wanted to cry.

Not wasting a minute, Lucas and Riley held Klaus against the wall while Hope used her magic to attract Papa Tunde's blade in her hand. She had learned how to do that because she didn't want to have to plunge her hand inside him to look for it, she knew it would only have hurt him more and she wanted to do this as easily as possible.

As soon as she had it in her hand, she handed it to Lucas who placed it in her bag while she took one of the blood bags she had taken with her. Whispering a spell with Riley to wake her father up faster, she opened the bag and placed it near her father's mouth.

"Come on daddy, it's me, Hope. Everything is fine now, I just need you to drink. Please daddy, drink for me." Hope whispered in her father's ear, hoping he'd hear her.

Klaus must have heard her because he started drinking and regaining color. Or maybe he didn't hear her and just drank because he was starving, either way, he was drinking and it was a good thing. He was getting better very fast.

"He looks better now." Riley commented, letting go of her best friend's father, who could now stand on his own.

Lucas was standing back, keeping watch with his family who had just joined them.

"What happened to the vampires?" Riley asked them.

"Miss Hope didn't want us to kill anyone so we just snapped their necks. Two more joined them, they're on the floor as well." Papi Joe replied.

"Daddy? Can you hear me? Are you okay?" Hope asked her father in a small voice as his larger hands held the bag over her smaller ones.

"Hope? Is that really you sweetheart?" Klaus finally asked after opening his eyes and looking at the blond girl who had given him blood and called him dad.

"Yes. I'm so happy right now!" She nodded, jumping in his arms and letting him hug her close to him.

"My littlest wolf, I'm so happy! You're such a beautiful girl now. I love you. I missed you so much." Klaus whispered in her ear.

"I'm happy that you're reunited with your dad Hope but we need to go and meet with your uncle Elijah and the others. We don't know if your mother's rescue went as well as your father's. The witches could have been prepared." Lucas spoke hesitantly, breaking apart the father daughter duo.

"Daddy, I want to introduce you to part of your rescue team. This is my best friend in the whole world, Riley Matthews and this is Lucas Friar, his father, his uncle and his grandfather." Hope told her father, not letting go of his hand.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you but... What's this he said about your mother?" Klaus asked Hope.

On the way out of the garden, Hope explained to her father how she grew up and what she knew, how she had spent the first week knowing the truth about herself doing everything to save her uncles and aunts, how Caroline Forbes had allowed her daughters to help and even came to help them rescue him and how they had planned everything. She finished telling him the short version of everything just when they arrived in his old house.

Immediately, Klaus was hugged by Rebekah and Elijah, though he kept his daughter's hand in his. Topanga went to hug Riley and they were informed that everything went well.

"Everything went like you planned Hope. I was able to siphon the new hybrid magic out of him without any problem. It's a lot, I never had so much magic in me before, it feels even better than being on a sugar high. I can't wait to share it with Jo. Anyway, Marcel's a normal vampire again." Liz told Hope.

"She might have sucked a lot of magic too with the witches and all." Riley commented.

"Thanks Liz. Here, take Papa Tunde's blade. You can suck its power out or maybe keep it for a rainy day, when you need magic and don't have any to suck. I don't want this to find its way inside my father again." Hope replied with a smile.

"Happily. Thanks." Liz smiled as she placed the blade in her bag.

"But I've been thinking and it's possible that the enhanced hybrid power was just temporarily taken from him, it might grow back. I guess only time will tell now. It's good we have a cure though. Now that we know it works we can make more anytime we need it." Topanga explained.

"Any casualties?" Klaus asked, concerned that children, his daughter's friends, were present as well.

"No, don't worry. We just snapped all their necks and young Elizabeth here siphoned the magic of all of their day light rings so they can't follow us right away." Elijah replied.

"Dad, I want to introduce you to someone else. This is Misses Topanga Matthews, Riley's super mom and this is Farkle Minkus. His family was friends with uncle Kol a long time ago. His parents are part of the team to save mom and he's a friend of mine." Hope explained.

"Nice to meet you and thank you for coming with my daughter. I appreciate it." Klaus told them.

"Don't mention it. Your daughter is part of our family now. Now let's go and meet with the others, see if everything went as well for them as it did here. We'll have plenty of time to catch up when we're back home." Topanga replied after Farkle nodded at Klaus.

"Home?" Klaus asked his daughter.

"New York. You don't mind living there, right? I love it there and it's where Riley is..." Hope asked her father.

"You're my priority Hope, if you want to live in New York, then we will." He smiled.

"Uncle Elijah already found a place for us all but he wouldn't tell us anything or show it to us until we were all together. I just know that he got a bunch of people to work on it so it could be ready for when we come back." Hope informed her father.

"I can't wait to see it sweetheart." Klaus told his daughter.

"But we're not going right away brother. Everyone who's come to save you and Hayley is meeting in one of our country side house to celebrate once we're done here." Rebekah added as she placed a few suitcases down.

"Where did you get this?" Elijah asked her.

"Inside the house. I don't know when or if we'll come back so I looked everywhere for anything we might want to take with us that wasn't destroyed. Marcel assembled it all in the basement, which might be a sign that he's not that angry at us and that he keeps hope for us to get along in the future. You might want to go and take a look before we leave." She told Elijah who nodded and went there to pack a few more things.

"Dad, you're not going to kill Marcel, are you?" Hope asked him in a small voice, taking him aside for privacy.

"No, don't worry. I deserved what I got, I brought a lot of pain in the world and now that I have the chance to be with you, to have a life with you, I don't want to fight anymore. Not if I don't have to." He replied.

"Don't you think that you should tell him that?" Hope asked him.

"You want to wait until he's awake?"

"Or you could write him a note. Tell him that you're not angry with him, that you just want a chance to be happy with your daughter. Wouldn't hurt to remind him, or inform him, about the prophecy of the New order I'm supposed to bring... Maybe... Maybe even give him a chance to be part of our family some day." She told her father shyly.

"Hey, don't look down. You don't have to be afraid of my reaction Hope, never when it comes to you. And I think you're right. I've failed him in the past, if I turn my back on him now, it will only make things worst. How did you get so wise?" he asked her with a kind smile.

"In the dreams grandma sent me of you and your life, I saw that you truly loved him like a son, even in the end. If I was in his place, I would want another chance... and I wouldn't mind having a big brother." She replied.

"Then he shall have it. Do you want to write him a note as well?" Klaus asked her.

"I think so. Just that I want him to be a part of our family, that he has time to think it over and that I want him to be my big brother, that I know for sure that you truly love him and think of him like a son. That I know you'll forgive him. Maybe leave him an address so he can write us a letter and start things with a written correspondence." She nodded.

Already, Riley who knew her best friend well, had brought them some paper and pen.

.

Once Klaus and Hope finished their letters for Marcel, they all left. Some of the werewolves took the suitcases and boxes that Rebekah and Elijah had prepared, planning on dropping them off in the house that would be their rendez-vous point to celebrate their victory before they went home while everyone else headed to the church.

"They haven't contacted us, they might still be fighting. We need to be careful." Elijah warned them.

"But Jo and mom are fine, not stressed out or anything. I mean, they were before but now they're fine. Confident, thought I think mom is a bit annoyed. It's never good when she's annoyed." Liz informed them.

"Maybe Hope and her friends should stand back." Klaus suggested.

"Good luck with that." Topanga told him with a smile.

"I'm not leaving your side until I have to go back to school." Hope declared in a tone that showed Klaus where his daughter got her strong personality.

"She's so cute when she's stubborn like that, it's like she's a mini Klaus." Rebekah commented, making her brother smile.

"I don't know if that's such a good thing." Kol whispered jokingly so that the kids couldn't hear him.

When they arrived at the church, everything was calm and Jo was waiting for them outside.

"I felt you coming and came to calm you down. Everything is fine, they're just trying to find a peaceful agreement. Their leader, Vincent, is afraid of Hope and the New Order prophecy but he's also very stubborn and he doesn't want it to look like he's weak and just gave up. Your mom is fine too. I mean, she wasn't, she was desiccated and imprisoned behind a glass wall for everyone to see what happened to their enemies but now she's fine and will be free to go as soon as they reach an agreement." Jo told them.

"You look happy." Farkle noticed.

"How could I not? I felt my sister siphon so much power I was starting to get jealous and then I arrived here and got to siphon the protection spells they placed and I even siphoned the power from some witches. We're so juiced up now... I don't think we'll ever get so much power again." Jo replied.

"I'm sure we can work something out, place some magic in a stone for the two of you to siphon, especially if you move to New York with your parents." Riley replied.

"Thanks, anyway, I feel like their discussions are going in circle. Kol doesn't want to hurt any of them out of respect for a dead girl named Davina but... I think they're stuck." Jo replied.

"Not for long." Hope replied before she walked past Jo, who grabbed her twin sister's hand and followed the group.

Hope took the lead, with her father, who still held her hand, by her side. On each side of them was Elijah and Rebekah. Behind them was Farkle, Riley, the twins and Lucas. Topanga closed the walk while the werewolves were all on their way to the party house.

Inside, the other werewolves stood, ready to attack and as soon as the group came in everyone turned to look at them. As soon as she saw her daughters, Caroline left Freya's side to join them, smiling kindly at Klaus on the way. She would have liked to talk to him, to say at least something, but now wasn't the time and she knew that they'd have all the time to talk about it later. Though, when she passed by him, she gently touched his shoulder, trying to get him to understand that she was happy to know he was okay and that they'd talk later, friendly.

"Uncle Kol, I'm sorry, I know that you wanted to be as peaceful as possible out of respect for Davina, I did too, but I'm tired of waiting. I have gotten my father back, without killing anyone. Marcel lost his new power, for now at least, and he and his vampires will soon awaken to find that they've been played by a 13 year old girl and her friends and I want to go home with my parents so here is how it's going to go: you, big black guy leading the witches, will release my mother now and we will all leave to go back to the life waiting for us in New York. You will stay here and be thankful to still be all alive and unharmed. When the time comes for me to accomplish the prophecy, you'll be able to say that you're on my side. If you don't, then we will fight. I will win, you will lose. Most of you will die or lose all of your powers, don't forget that we have to siphons on our side and they'd be all too happy to suck more power. Your choice." Hope declared in a strong voice, trying to be as scary as possible.

She was bluffing of course, she wouldn't be able to kill anyone but she also knew that others on her side would be able to kill them all.

"You're just a girl, you're not a killer." Vincent shook his head.

"Maybe not, but some of the people on my side are and do you really think that I wouldn't do everything in my power to have both of my parents by my side? If there's one thing my friends will be able to tell you about me, is that I often act first and face the consequences of my actions later. I don't scare easily." Hope replied in a strong voice.

Elijah had left their side to try and reach Hayley but the hybrid was behind a protective barrier.

"What if I call your bluff?" Vincent asked her.

"Liz, Jo, go and free my mother please. I'm tired of talking to this guy." Hope asked and the two siphon nodded, walking toward Hayley with their mother and Rebekah on each side.

"I never allowed this!" Vincent exclaimed angrily as he used magic to stop them, giving Caroline and Rebekah magical headaches.

"Maybe, but I did." Hope replied as she locked hands with Riley, who was linked to her mother and Farkle and his parents.

Together, they stopped Vincent's magic and allowed the group to keep on walking towards Hayley. Vincent seemed to realize the power the Mickealson's had on their side and looked truly afraid.

"If you step back now and leave this place peacefully with your people until we're all gone, nothing will happen to you and yours." Kol reminded Vincent.

"Fine, but never come back here." Vincent spat at them before they all headed for the exit.

"I'll come back if I want to. Nobody tells me what to do." Hope called back stubbornly, making Klaus chuckle.

They all watched as the barrier keeping Hayley prisoner broke down and for a few seconds, Hope forgot that she was angry at her mother. She was free now and she'd run to her immediately, taking her daughter in her arms and Hope would forgive her. All would be forgiven. For a few seconds, Hope was so sure of this... But then, when the barrier keeping Hayley in was broken, the hybrid jumped in Elijah's arms and kissed him.

Hope looked down, she had been expecting her mother to rush to her but apparently, the man she loved was more important than her own daughter. A few seconds later, Hayley left Elijah to hug Katy Hart first and then her daughter, who hugged her back briefly. There would be time to settle their differences later. Right now they were all together and that was what was important.

"Okay, now let's go. This party isn't going to start itself." Kol exclaimed.

"I don't know, Riley's dad and brother are already there, waiting for us. They could start without us." Farkle reminded him.

"More reasons to rush there before they eat everything." Kol smiled.

"Yeah, because Cory can be a worry eater. If we're late, he'll eat everything and we'll have nothing left." Shawn joked.

Hope kept her hand in her father's as they headed for the bus that would get them to where they wanted to go while her mother was walking with Elijah, who was trying to explain to her that Hope was kind of angry at her and that they would have time to talk and smooth everything later.

"You can let go and go speak with Caroline if you want daddy." Hope told her father, understanding that she might not be the only one he had missed.

"Don't worry my littlest wolf, there will be plenty of time later for me to catch up with Caroline. Right now, I want to hear more about you, your life and your friends." Klaus told her and she simply smiled back at him.

* * *

 **What did you think? Lots of people talking and thanking each other in the next chapter.**

 **Thank you for the nice reviews, I do love them, especially the longer ones.**

 **:-)**

 **Review please.**

 **Lorelei Candice Black**


	5. Maya meets family

**_Maya meets Hope 5_**

* * *

The drive to their next destination took a few hours but Hope didn't mind. She had her parents and even though she was still angry with her mother, they were all together and she knew that it would all be fine. For years she had envied Riley for her perfect family and now she had one of her own. A family that had united around her when she was born, a family who loved her and wanted to be there for her. A family she could be proud of having.

They had all climbed in a bus Elijah had gotten for the occasion. Hope was sitting next to her father, her mother and Elijah were behind her and Riley was in front of her with Topanga. Next to them, on the other side of the small alley, was Farkle and Kol, Farkle's parents in front of them and Lucas behind them with his father (his grandfather and uncle had declined the invitation to the party and left to go back home, something about horses to take care of).

"What was it like?" Hope asked her father.

"You mean behind the wall?" He asked her back.

"With the blade." She nodded.

"Well, it was painful, but I knew that I had deserved it and that it had allowed you to leave and I concentrated on that. You, leading a normal and happy life." He replied, trying not to tell her too much about the horrible feeling he had been forced to feel.

"I... All these years, I saw your life and everything in my dreams. It intensified a couple of years ago when my bracelet broke. I know now that grandma Esther did it so I could see the dreams they sent me better. My favorite was when you held me in the rocking chair and told me stories. I loved it so much that I tried my best to remember it. I drew it and made it into a comic book of some sort, just in case I stopped seeing it in my dreams. I wanted to make sure I'd remember it all. Always." Hope told her father.

"These were some of my favorite moments as well. Every moment spent with you was one of true peace." He replied.

"Like grandpa Ansel told you before..." She started to say and stopped.

"You saw that?" He asked her, worried.

"I did. I know that you only did what you did to protect me, to make sure that I was safe and I'm sorry that you had to do this for me. I know how much you wanted to be with him." She told him, wanting to make sure he knew that she understood.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm fine." He replied.

"Maybe I can use the same spell I used to contact grandma Esther, Dahlia and Finn so you can talk to him..." She suggested.

"I'd love that. We'll have time to think about all of that once we're home. Now, why don't you tell me more about you?" He asked her.

He wanted to ask her why she was angry at her mother and to try and help them patch things up but he didn't want to push too hard right away. He knew that Hayley wanted to hear the answers to the questions he was asking her and so he kept their daughter talking. He'd try and convince her to forgive her mother later.

Hope started telling him more about her life in details and sometimes Riley, Lucas or Farkle would intervene and add a detail. It helped Klaus and Hayley see how close the four friends were and they were glad to know that their daughter had such good friends around her.

She told him of her homework rebellion, about art being the only class she was really good in, about the funny things that happened in school and even about her crush on Riley's uncle Josh, who didn't want to consider being with her because he was 3 years older. Hope added:

"But I'm in this for the long game. I'll wait. When I'm 18 and he's 21, the three years difference won't matter much, will it?" She told her father who nodded.

"You're right. Don't rush things. Take your time. If it's meant to be, it will be." He smiled, glad to know that he wouldn't have to worry about a heart break right away.

Klaus couldn't help but notice that his daughter talked a lot like him. When she told him she'd wait for Josh, he was reminded of the time he had told Caroline that he'd wait for her. Turning around to look at her further back in the bus, he smiled and saw that she, too, was smiling at him.

.

When they arrived, Cory and Auggie had already settled everything and the few werewolves who had left New Orleans early were already there, unloading everything Rebekah and Elijah had taken from their old home. The day was coming to an end and there were candles and lights everywhere to make the house and garden look welcoming.

Hope let Riley, Topanga and Shawn hug Cory before she introduced him to her father. She wanted them to know each other and was hoping they'd become friends.

"Mister Matthews, this is my father. Dad, this is Riley's dad and our history teacher. I'm sure the two of you will get along well." She introduced them.

"Call me Klaus." her father offered.

"I'm Cory." The teacher smiled.

"You two will be able to go through our teenage years together, that's so cool." Riley added excitedly.

"Worry about dates and boyfriends..." Katy joked with a smile.

"Worry about how to handle heartbreaks and late nights out." Shawn added with a smile as the color drained from Cory and Klaus' faces.

"Parties, alcohol, tattoos..." Rebekah decided to add, just to see her big brother's reaction.

It's Cory's reaction that made them laugh the most.

"Or we could lock the two of you in your rooms and not let you out until you're thirty." Cory suggested with a goofy smile before he shook Klaus' hand.

The party slowly started and Hope still hadn't let go of her father. She had his hand in hers and when she let go, she placed her hand on his arm. She sat by his side and simply stayed quietly there while he spoke with his siblings and new friends. Understanding where the problem could be, Klaus took her aside and decided to try and talk to her.

"Sweetheart, I know that you missed me and that you're worried that you're going to lose me again if you ever let go but I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to be afraid, you can let go and be with your friends. Anytime you turn around, I'll be there." Klaus told his daughter in a tone as soft as possible.

"I... I guess you're right. I didn't really mean to be clingy... I just don't want you to leave again." Hope nodded, looking down before her father gently lifted her head.

"I understand that sweetheart, but you have nothing to fear. I'll always be around. You can go and be with your friends. If you need me or simply want to spend some time with me, you'll always find me. If you call for me, I'll be right there by your side in a few seconds. Don't get me wrong, I want to keep you as close to me as possible for as long as possible, but we can't let it get in the way of life. Go and have fun with your friends, celebrate what you all managed to achieve today, because in my eyes it was truly heroic, and enjoy. I'm not going anywhere and I'll be there as soon as you need me. I don't want you to hold your life back because of me. I'm not going anywhere, my littlest wolf. I'm extremely proud of what you did today, I know most of it was your planning, Elijah told me so, and I want you to have fun with your friends. I want to see you laugh, have fun and simply live." he finished with one of his truly sincere smiles, the ones he kept for her only (though Caroline Forbes saw it a few times too) and she smiled back at him.

"I love you daddy." Hope told him as she hugged him hard for over a minute before she left to join Riley.

"That was truly paternal." Hayley stated, stepping out of the bushes nearby.

"Spying?" He asked her with a smile, no trace of irritation in his voice.

"I was going to try and talk to her when I heard you two. I stayed back, I didn't want to interrupt your moment. She hates me enough as it is." She replied.

"Give her time Hayley, she'll forgive you. A girl needs her mother just as much as she needs her father, she probably just needs time to calm down and understand. She'll put the past in the past and get to know you." Klaus comforted her.

"Thanks. Who would have thought you'd be such a great parent. I think I refused to see it before but now I do. You're surprisingly a natural at this parent thing. It's like you know exactly what to tell her." She smiled.

"My father knew." Klaus replied sadly, feeling the guilt of what he had done to Ansel.

"I'm sure he understood why you did it, Klaus. That man stayed by your side on the other side for a thousand years to watch over you, get to know you. He knew you better than anyone. He's probably still watching over you right now and I'm sure he forgave you." Hayley told him.

"How do you know?" He asked her.

"If it had been Hope that had been in your position and you in Ansel's. If she had done to you what you did to Ansel, would you hold a grudge or forgive her?"

"I'd forgive her of course, she's my daughter." Klaus replied before he smiled, getting Hayley's point.

"Thank you. Now let's join the others." Klaus added with a smile, leading Hayley back to the party were Hope was laughing with Riley at something Auggie had just said.

Kol was on the ground, with Auggie on his back and seemed to be having lots of fun while Rebekah was with Topanga and Katy, laughing as well and Klaus had a hard time believing that this was the life awaiting them from now on. A life with peace and happiness.

Lifting her head, Hope looked for something and, once her eyes landed on her father, she smiled at him, relaxed and went back to laughing with her friends. Klaus smiled back at her.

"So Klaus, do you have any plans for the future?" Cory asked him once they had joined the other adults.

"I think I'll concentrate on Hope and on making sure she leads a happy life. I think that's the most important for now. It's not like we need to work or anything, we have enough money. Hope's the most important now." Klaus replied.

"It is." Cory smiled.

"Hope told me a lot about you. I want to thank you. You were there for her when I couldn't be. I'm glad she had someone like you and your family in her life to help guide her." The hybrid told the human.

"You're welcome. We love her. She'll always be welcome in our home." Cory replied with a smile.

"I'm glad because I'm new to this parent thing and I'm sure I'll mess up at some point." Klaus smiled.

"We all do. I know we don't know each other but I respect you Klaus, what you did for your daughter, it takes some courage and if you ever want to talk, about the joys and pains of raising a teenage girl or about anything else, I'll be there. Our daughters are best friends, we'll be in each other's lives, might as well be friends." Cory offered.

"I think I'd like that." Klaus smiled.

"Plus, you're over a thousand years old, you've seen history being made. I'm sure that the stories you could tell would be like porn to a history teacher like me." Cory joked.

"My side of history isn't exactly the one you teach at school, it's much darker and bloodier." Klaus warned him.

"I bet." Cory smiled.

"I also wanted to thank you for buying Hope her cell phone. She told me that she used to feel left out because she was the only one who didn't have a smart phone and that you gave her one. You helped her feel like she belonged, I really appreciate it." Klaus told his daughter's history teacher sincerely.

"Don't worry about it. It made her happy, which in turn made Riley happy." Cory waved it off.

Cory was about to say something else when Shawn called them over. He was sitting with Katy, Topanga, Freya and Lucas's father. Hope and her friends weren't too far and they could hear everything they said.

"Hey Cory, remember that time on Halloween when you thought you were becoming a werewolf and that you'd eat Topanga if she came over?" Shawn reminded his best friend.

"That was ages ago." Cory replied, slightly embarrassed now that he knew real werewolves existed.

"Did you really think you were becoming a werewolf Mister Matthews?" Hope asked him, her tone teasing, as they walked closer to the adults.

"He even locked himself in his room and everything. His brother Eric and I had a lot of fun that night. All because a fake seer had told him so and something bit him right after he heard a wolf escaped from the zoo. Turns out it was a bunny who bit him." Shawn replied.

Everyone laughed and kept on drinking, eating and telling happy stories when, about an hour later, Hayley approached her daughter and asked her to follow her.

"Hope, honey, would you come with me please?" Hayley asked, her tone clearly showing that her daughter had a choice.

"I... Sure." Hope replied after glancing at her father who nodded at her.

Hayley guided her away and was about to take a turn so they'd be hidden from everyone and have more privacy but Hope stopped her before that.

"No, this is far enough. I want to be able to see dad wherever we go." Hope stated.

"Very well. I... Hope, your uncle explained why you were angry with me and I want you to understand that your father wasn't always a nice man, you can't really be mad at me for..." Hayley was about to keep talking when Hope interrupted her:

"For what? For not giving him a chance even though he took the risk to trust you when he had absolutely no reasons to? For always believing the worst of him and never once believing that he had my best interests at heart? He went against a man he loved like a son for me, he daggered himself and linked himself to a woman he hated for me. He killed the father he longed to know for my safety and well being. He was willing to die for me. You never gave him a chance, even before I was born, you always expected the worst of him. When you found out that my blood would be able to make hybrids, you immediately accused him of knowing about it and wanting me just for this reason, you never even took the time to look at him then to see how much your accusation had hurt him, to see that this thought had never even crossed his mind. You hurt him and uncle Elijah and that's why dad punished you and turned you into a wolf. All the time you were a wolf, I had pictures of you to look at and he told me about you every day. Promising me that you'd be free in a few months but then you came and took me away. You took me across the street to live with your husband and you were never even there. I wanted my father and you forced me away from him and into the arms of someone else, someone I didn't want to spend time with. I get that you had things to do and couldn't always be with me but you could have taken me to my father in those moments instead of forcing me away from him and with people I grew to hate, though as a baby I didn't know what hate was, I just didn't want to be with them." Hope explained, tears in her eyes.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I guess you're right. I always expected the worst of him, never tried to get to know him... I guess I felt so bad for loving Elijah while being married to Jackson that I tried to make up for it by making him a bigger part of our family... Will you be able to forgive me?" Hayley asked her daughter, kneeling in front of her so that they'd be at a similar height.

"Maybe some day but right now I'm still too angry. I know that I wasn't planned, that my existing was an accident and that you weren't ready for me, I've seen you say it in my dreams. I just don't know what to do right now. I just want to enjoy my time with my dad. I'm sure with time I'll be able to forgive you but right now I can't. Not when, as soon as you were freed, I was only the third person you hugged. I don't think you love me as much as daddy does. If you do then you must be hiding it well because I don't feel it and even when I was a baby, in the dreams, I didn't feel it much. I don't say this to hurt you, it's just the way I see things. I want to stay angry at you to punish you but it wouldn't be right and if I did, Riley would get on it and calm me down, set me back on the right track because that's what best friends do. I think we just need time. Take things slow." Hope ended up saying, trying to be calm.

"If that's what you want." Hayley nodded.

"It is." Hope confirmed before turning around.

First she looked for her father and was happy to see that he was watching her, like he promised her he would. Then she looked for her best friend, who was looking at her encouragingly, always on her side, always showing her support, no matter what.

"I'll, hum, I'll go back to Riley now." Hope told her mother, her tone showing that she was asking permission, which was a good thing.

"Yes, of course. Thank you." Hayley replied and, before she could hug her daughter, she ran off, grabbed Riley's hand and they both went to join Farkle, Lucas, Liz and Jo.

.

Hope was speaking with Caroline, asking if Liz and Jo would be able to visit a few days while they were still on vacation and Klaus took this time to speak with Riley.

"Riley, can I speak with you?"

"Of course mister Mickealson." Riley nodded.

"Oh please, no! Call me Klaus." he smiled.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be disrespectful..."

"You won't be, please, it's Klaus, or Niklaus if you prefer. But no Mister Mickealson." he smiled.

"Very well then, Klaus." She smiled.

"I wanted to thank you for being there for Hope, for being her friend. She told me a lot about her life and in every story she told me, you were a big part. She told me of the first time she met you, when she climbed through your bedroom window because she heard you sing and you let her, you trusted her and became her friend. I want you to know that I will always be grateful for everything your family, but most especially you, have done for my little girl. I know that you were a great influence on her. I'm sure that she didn't tell me everything but she told me enough for me to know that you'll always have friends in the Mickealson family." Klaus told the teenage girl.

"You're welcome. Hope and me... We just immediately clicked. Very few people would be willing to accept me the way I am, goofy and all, like she does. And she's there for me just as much as I'm there for her. I know I'll have other relationships in my life, boyfriends and even other friends, but she'll always be the most important, biggest and best relationship of my life. No matter who else comes along, she and I, will always be best friends, no matter what. We even have friendship rings." Riley replied with a soft smile, showing her ring to Klaus.

"According to what she told me, it almost sounds like you raised her. Helping her stay good, behave." Klaus smiled.

"Yes, I raised Hope since she was a pup." Riley joked.

"Just remember that you'll always have a place with us Riley. Whatever help you need, we'll do everything in our power to give it to you. Know that you're family to us now." Klaus told the young girl who smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. And don't worry about Hope and her mother. They'll sort things out. They just need some time. If it takes too long I'll help them but I think they'll be fine." Riley assured him.

"I hope so because I'm not used to solving problems peacefully. Family disagreements usually end up with someone daggered or dead with us. I'm trying to learn another way." Klaus replied jokingly before they both went back to the group and while Riley and Hope ran to join the twins, Klaus stayed with Caroline.

"Being a mother suits you Caroline." Klaus complimented her.

"Thank you. I love it." She nodded.

"Thank you for coming today, for having allowed your daughters to help Hope with her plans. I can understand how worrisome it probably was for you." Klaus told her sincerely.

"It was but they really wanted to do it and I try to raise them to do the right thing. Helping people in need of help is the right thing to do. I did much more dangerous things in the past to save my friends, you know it, you were there. I believe that it would have been wrong of me to deny them this." She replied.

"You could have let them wake Rebekah up and refused for them to get involved in New Orleans. I'm thankful you did. Hope seems to like them."

"And they like her. Alaric got a job offer in a museum in New York and we were thinking of moving there. We'll wait for the end of this school year but I think we'll do it. The girls both really want it so why not." Caroline replied.

"So, what of your love life? Are you with Alaric now or are you still with Stefan?" He asked her.

"No, Stefan and I parted ways a while back. We're better off as friends and Alaric... We were going to get married a few years ago, he thought that he fell in love with me and I thought it would be best for the girls but we realized that it wasn't love on either part. We live together for the girls but we're just friends. The girls understand. We're a weird family but they're good with weird." Caroline explained.

"Well, I hope my daughter and yours will be good friends then." Klaus told her with a smile.

"Me too. They're happier now that they know Hope." Caroline smiled.

"Once you're in New York, I'd like for us to spend some time together. Maybe go out for dinner or something." Klaus told her.

"As friends or to pick up were we left things off all these years ago?" She asked him with a smile.

"It depends on what you want, Love. My feelings for you never changed and I did tell you that I'd wait as long as it took. I can still wait." He replied with a smile.

"I do remember you saying something of the sort after saving me from a bunch of dead witches after my high school graduation." She smiled.

"Take all the time you need, I'll be waiting. And in the mean time, no matter what you need, I'll be there for you. Always and forever." he smiled sincerely at her.

"Being a father changed you, Klaus. I can see it now. You have hope in your eyes. You're more open than you were before."

"I try. It's not easy and I still have a lot to learn but I try to be a better man for her. I try not to expect the worst of people anymore, for my little girl." he nodded.

"If you're sincere about this, then maybe we'll be able to give us a shot." She nodded with a smile.

"After I've taken some time to settle down and get used to having a teenage daughter. After you've taken the time to move in the city." he replied.

"We'll take things slow, we both have all the time in the world now. It'll be best for both of us anyway. Start out as friends and see where it goes." Caroline suggested and Klaus nodded.

"I'd love that."

After that, they both joined Cory and the Minkus family who were laughing very hard at Kol, who was telling them of his adventures with the Minkus ancestors.

.

While Klaus spoke with Caroline, Hayley walked over to her old friend Katy.

"I'm sorry she's acting this way towards you. I wish there was something I could do." Katy told her friend, pointing to Hope.

"Don't worry, in a way, she's right in her accusations. We'll work things out eventually." Hayley shrugged her shoulders, trying to appear as though she wasn't affected by her daughter's behavior.

"Try to have her friend Riley on your side, to have her support. If anyone can help you change Maya, I mean, Hope's mind, it's her." Katy replied.

"Thanks. And thank you for raising her on your own all this time. It couldn't have been easy." Hayley told her.

"I didn't exactly give her the best of lives." Katy shook her head.

"You did the best you could on your own. And I know that you never got too close to her so that she'd let you go quicker once I came back in her life." The hybrid replied.

"True. It probably made it easier that Kermit left us." Katy smiled.

"I see you've found love again though. This Shawn seems nice. Hope likes him."

"He is. He's great, and he was willing to step up for Maya, to become a father figure for her. He's a great man and without your daughter, I wouldn't have met him. I'll always owe her, and you, for that happiness." Katy told her.

"I'm glad something good happened to you." Hayley smiled at her childhood friend.

"Elijah was generous as well. He gave me, legally, the building we're living in. Life will be easier for me and the other werewolves of New York now."

"He's a good man." Hayley nodded with the smile of a woman in love.

At this moment, Shawn called Katy out so she hugged Hayley and ran to the man she loved. However, Hayley didn't stay alone too long because Riley joined her.

"Hi, Riley, right?" Hayley asked her.

"Yes. I just wanted to tell you to give Hope some time. She'll forgive you and let you be her mother, she just needs time."

"I understand, don't worry. She hit some good points earlier. I guess I also need to learn to become a mother." The hybrid smiled.

"Maybe you should spend some time with my mom then. She'll help you. That and give it time. Show Hope that you're here and that you're not going anywhere. I know her, she'll give you small openings, small chances to show that you truly care about her. You'll just have to pay attention and jump on those occasions. Don't mess up." Riley told her before she ran off to join Lucas.

Hayley was thankful for Riley's intervention. She hoped it would help her get closer to her daughter, to earn her trust and her forgiveness. Her eyes on Hope, Hayley joined Elijah and sat by his side.

"Everything alright?" he asked her softly.

"It will be." Hayley replied, deciding to stay optimistic.

A few minutes later, after Caroline gathered her daughters to say goodbye and go back home, Hope went to sit by Shawn's side before he, too, left for an assignment he was going to bring Katy on.

"How are you doing, Hope?" he asked her.

"Great, I'm really happy to have my family back." she told him with a bright smile.

"I'm glad. Really. You deserve it."

"I also wanted to thank you. You were there for me in the short time we knew each other, you were willing to be out there for me, to step up and I'll never forget it." She told him, sincerely.

"You're welcome Maya. I mean Hope. I'll get used to it. Anyway, you don't owe me anything. Thanks to you, I know that I'm ready to be a father some day and I've found love." Shawn replied.

"Well then you're welcome. I know you'll make a great father to some lucky kid out there." Hope replied with a smile.

"I'm never far Hope, if you ever need anything, I'm still here." he assured her.

"Thanks. Will you visit us sometime?" She asked him.

"Of course. Your father already extended an open invitation to me and Katy and your uncle Elijah gave me your new address. Don't worry kid, you'll see me again soon. I'm not a leaver, remember?" Shawn told her before he hugged her goodbye and went to say goodbye to Cory.

.

"So, how are you feeling Hope?" Riley asked her best friends as they watched a few of their guests leaving, making it so that the only ones staying in the house were the Mickealson's and the Matthews.

"Happy. Hopeful for the future." Hope replied, her eyes on her father, who was making a point of sincerely thanking every werewolf who had come to help his family and was now leaving while Kol promised the Minkus family that he'd come over to visit them soon.

"I'm glad you finally have them." Riley smiled.

"And I'm glad your family is staying here with us for the next couple of days. I'm happy that you're with me for this. I want to share this happiness with you the same way you've shared yours with me for so long."

"So am I. Too bad there isn't a bay window here." Riley told her friend.

"I heard my dad telling aunt Rebekah that they'd build one before we come back and uncle Elijah assured me that there would be one in my new bedroom." Hope replied.

"Good." Riley smiled.

Eventually, it was just the Mickealson and the Matthews in the house. Auggie was already asleep in the bedroom he'd share with Kol and the girls decided it was also time for them to go to bed. They said goodnight to everyone, one by one, and went to put on their pajamas. Once they were both in the bed, Hayley knocked on the door.

"Girls, are you sleeping yet?" Hayley asked them.

"No, not yet mom." Hope replied, knowing her mother would be happy to be called ' _mom_ '.

"Do you have everything you need?" Hayley asked as she, hesitantly, walked to the bed and sat by her daughter's side, looking at her.

"We forgot to get a glass of water, I like to be able to drink. I was about to go and get it." Hope replied.

Truth be told, she didn't really need it but she could see that her mother was trying and it wouldn't be right of her to stay closed off, so she tried to open up a little.

"Stay in bed, I'll go and get it for you. Do you need one too Riley?" Hayley asked, obviously happy to be able to do something for her daughter.

"Yes, please." Riley nodded, proud of her friend for giving her mother a chance to be there for her and for not locking her away.

"I'll be right back." Hayley declared before she left.

While Hayley was gone, and before the girls could speak, Freya, Rebekah, Elijah, Kol, Cory and Topanga came by to see if they were comfortably settled for the night and to wish them goodnight again.

"Here you go girls. Do you need anything else?" Hayley said when she came back with two glasses of water that she settled on the nightstands.

"We're fine mom, thanks." Hope replied with a smile for her mother.

"Goodnight then, both of you sleep well." Hayley declared and she seemed to be hesitating.

Knowing what her mother wanted, Hope opened her arms, inviting her mother for a hug, knowing it would make her feel better. Hayley happily hugged her baby girl, kissed her forehead and wished the girls goodnight once more before she left.

"I'm proud of you, Hope. Letting her in was a good move." Riley told her best friend, squeezing her hand.

"I agree." Klaus stated from the doorway.

"You saw that?" Hope asked him.

"I was waiting for her to be done so I could come and kiss you goodnight. I'm proud of you sweetheart. You gave her what she needed, even though you're still angry. I'm very proud of you." Klaus told her before he sat where Hayley had sat earlier and took his daughter's hand in his.

"I could see she needed it and it would have just been cruel to deny it." Hope replied with a small blush.

"Now, is there anything you girls need before you fall asleep?" he asked them.

"Could you... Would you mind telling us a story?" Hope asked her father.

"Of course. What kind of story do you want?" He asked the two girls.

"Anything that won't give us a nightmare." Riley replied as Hope nodded.

"You could tell us about you and Caroline? I didn't see much about you two in my dreams." Hope asked and Klaus nodded before he started the tale of how he fell in love with Caroline because she was full of life, full of light.

He stayed with them for about an hour before he kissed both of their foreheads, hugged his daughter and let them fall asleep. He turned the lights off and watched them sleep for about half an hour before he left their room and went in the kitchen to grab a glass of blood before he, too, went to bed.

He could hear his daughter's heartbeat and let that be the only thing he listened to as he slowly fell into a peaceful sleep, happy for the first time in a very long time. He could see the future ahead of them, it was a happy one, a good one.

The only cloud he could think of was Marcel. He really hoped that his daughter was right and that he would one day be a part of their life once more. He wanted it, he didn't want to lose Marcel again. It had been hard enough the first time around.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. Eventually, Hope will forgive her mother.**

 **What would you like to see happen next?**

 **Next chapter will take some time, I don't have much time to write lately.**

 **Review please?**

 **Lorelei Candice Black**


	6. Maya meets Home

**_Maya meets Hope 6_**

* * *

After a couple of days in the country house, the Matthews left the Mickealson to spend a few days with their family in Philadelphia while Hope's family made their way back to New York to discover their new home and take the time to settle down and learn to live all together as a family. Hope and Riley were a little sad because it would be the first time since meeting that they'd be separated for so long. Hope usually tagged along when they went on vacations and they knew that they'd miss each other.

On the way back to New York, they discussed the little details like the cooking and the cleaning. They quickly decided to hire people to do it for them and Hope suggested hiring werewolves. Katy had explained to her that werewolves had often a hard time keeping their jobs due to their temper issues and the fact that they were overly tired and irritable around the full moon and everyone agreed with Hope's suggestion. They'd hire a couple of people to do the cleaning, a cook and someone to repair broken things. It would help the werewolf community and show the supernatural world that they had changed and were good people now.

The Mickealson's traveled through the night, taking turn driving, and arrived mid afternoon in New York. Elijah guided them to their new home and showed them around before they took the time to unload all of the boxes they had taken from the abattoir. Everything they had been keeping in Hope's old apartment had been taken to their new home already by people Elijah had hired.

When the time for Hope to discover her new bedroom came, her family followed her to see her reaction and show her that they were all there for her.

"So, what do you think?" Elijah asked her.

"I love it Uncle Elijah! Thank you. How did you know to leave the walls blank?" She asked him.

"Well, you're an artist. Living with Klaus for so long, I know what it means. I wouldn't want to get in the way of your creativity. I figured you'd want to handle the walls on your own, or maybe with your father." Elijah replied.

"Great idea, right dad?" Hope asked him, already imagining an Aurora Borealis on one of the walls and other beautiful landscapes on the others. She was sure that her father had ideas as well and she couldn't help to exchange ideas with him.

"Absolutely." he smiled.

The next day, everyone was busy in their new home, organizing their own spaces along with the common ones, sorting through the books in the library, the magic room. They were all very busy and ordered Pizzas for their dinner.

.

The following day, the family took a break and did a tour of the city all together, going to museums, eating together and, in the afternoon, Hope showed them the places she liked the most in the city. Where she liked to hang out, where she played when she was a kid, before she met Riley, the little bakery where they hung out... She showed them everything and they even took the subway together, because she liked it so much. There, she saw Crazy Hat Lady from afar and she pointed her out to her father, telling them how they had met her and how nice the woman really was, even tough she appeared angry and mean.

When they got back home, Hope started to draw how she'd like the walls of her bedroom to look while, by her side, Klaus was busy carving something in a small piece of wood. When she asked him what he was doing, he just told her that it was a surprise for her, that she's see once he was done. Her uncles and aunts where somewhere in the house, doing their own things.

Not wanting to be left out Hayley grabbed a book and sat with them, trying to concentrate on what she was supposed to read instead of her daughter who was concentrated on her drawings. Seeing everyone with plans for the future, Hayley realized that she was going to need to look for something to occupy her time now that they didn't have to fight for their survival every day.

"It's really good Hope." Hayley complimented her daughter as she abandoned her book and walked by her side to check out how she was doing.

"Thanks mom. You look bored." Hope told her, trying to be nice but remaining distant.

"I am. I think I'm going to have to find something to do with my time now that we don't have to fight for our lives or the protection of our family." Hayley stated.

"Maybe you could take some classes at the local university. We all did it at some point, sometimes several times. It'll help you pass the time while you think about what you want to do." Klaus suggested.

"Yeah, maybe." Hayley shrugged her shoulders.

"You can study part time, change subjects if it doesn't interest you... You have time and money isn't an issue." Klaus insisted.

"Maybe you could sign up for the same classes that Josh will take this summer. He's coming for a summer program or something... If he gets in I mean. You could take the same classes. I'd see him more and you can compel all the other girls not to like him." Hope exclaimed, suddenly very excited.

Klaus chuckled while Hayley looked very happy to see her daughter so enthusiastic about something that concerned her.

"You'd like that?" Hayley asked Hope.

"Of course." Hope nodded.

"Alright then. As soon as you can tell me which program and classes he'll take, I'll sign up." Hayley decided.

"Great! I can't wait to tell Riley. I'm sure he'll end up seeing how good I am for him." Hope added.

"Maybe it can be our project, just the two of us. I can try and help you get him to see you the way you want, get him to understand that 3 years isn't that big of an age difference." Hayley suggested shyly.

"I... yeah, maybe. It could be fun." Hope nodded before she went back to drawing the ideas she had for her bedroom wall.

Hope was so busy working on her drawings that she couldn't see her father giving an approving nod to her mother.

.

That evening, Hope waited until the moon was up before she called her father and asked him to join her in the magic room. Her aunts, Uncles and mother, curious, followed him and joined her as well.

She had settled Candles and herbs in a circle, following a ritual her aunt Freya had taught her and she had used the same spell she had used previously to call Esther, instead this time, she called for someone else. Hearing her family's approaching footsteps, she moved to hide the ghost like figure, who bent down to be hidden behind her, amused by her plan but enjoying this little moment with the youngest member of his living bloodline.

"What's wrong, Hope? Are you okay?" Klaus asked her as soon as he came in.

"I'm fine, I just have something to show you." Hope smiled.

She could see that Kol, Elijah and Freya recognized the setting of her spell and smiled knowingly. They could probably guess who was hiding behind their niece and approved of her gesture.

Smiling at her father, she moved to the side and let her father see the smiling face of her grandfather.

"Ansel?" Klaus asked, taking a step back.

"Hello son. Don't worry, I'm not angry. I know why you did what you did. I understand." Ansel told his son with a kind smile on his face.

"I figured you'd like speaking with him, without anything or anyone threatening anyone's life." Hope declared.

"Thank you my Littlest wolf." Klaus told his daughter before he hugged her.

With a smile for the ghost, the other Mickealson's left the room, so it was only the father and daughter with Ansel.

"Maybe I should leave you two as well." Hope suggested.

"Of course not, you should stay." Ansel and Klaus told her at the same time, making her smile.

"I am really sorry for what I did to you. I hope you know that." Klaus told his father.

"You did the only thing you could see to allow you to keep your daughter safe and save your siblings from your mothers plans. Though she wasn't manipulating me at the time, I wouldn't put it past her to have done it later. I am truly not angry, son. Of course I know there were other ways, but you walked on the only path you could see at the time, given the circumstances. I get it." Ansel assured him.

"I wish we could still have this opportunity though. This new life starting for us, it feels a bit incomplete without you." Klaus confessed.

"Hope can call me anytime you want to speak with me, Klaus. And I'm never far. When you were in that wall, I never left your side, son." Ansel replied.

"I think I knew it, deep down. I could feel an invisible presence, a presence that kept me grounded every time I felt I was drifting away. I hoped it was you." Klaus smiled.

"It was. The few times I left your side was to check on your daughter. My beautiful and brave granddaughter." Ansel replied, making Hope blush.

"You came looking for me?" Hope asked him.

"Of course I did, you're my blood. I wanted to see you. And Klaus, let me tell you, this one is a wild one. Full of life and mischief. You'll have your hands full." Ansel chuckled.

"Well, life would be boring if I didn't bring some trouble around." Hope replied with a new light in her eyes.

"I'm also proud of the way the two of you handled the Marcel problem. Giving him a chance, it was a nice gesture. I think he'll come around soon enough. He'll be part of your family, even if from a distance." Ansel informed them.

"I hope so, I always wanted a big brother." Hope replied.

"Where are you now? I mean, the other side was destroyed, so are you in heaven or something like that?" Klaus asked his father.

"It's complicated. When the other side was created, it trapped magical beings, forced them to be on their own until they were ready or capable of moving on but a place similar existed, only it was more peaceful and not restricted to supernatural beings. Still is. We can walk among our living loved ones, watch them. With enough power, we can also intervene like when Esther, Finn and Dahlia united to break Hope's bracelet. Then, when you're ready to move on, you can go to the better place, you could call it heaven I guess, or the worst place. Depending on what your life was like and on the degree of regret you feel." Ansel did his best to explain what he understood of this place.

"Are you okay though?" Klaus asked him.

"I am. How could I not be? My son is safe and reunited with his daughter. My granddaughter has her family around her and is well on the way of accomplishing her destiny. My family is safe and Happy, how could I not be okay?" He asked him back with a kind smile, making Klaus smile back at him and hug Hope to his side.

"I wish there was a way for you to be with us. For the two of us to have that time together..." Klaus replied.

"Me too, son. Me too, but our time has passed and it's too late for us now." Ansel nodded and even though she didn't say anything, Hope promised herself to look into it.

She'd ask Farkle and Kol, she'd look into every magic book she could get her hands on and if the way to bring him back without going too dark existed, she'd do it. If the way asked for a sacrifice, she'd find someone who deserved to die, someone really evil. She could do it, for her father, for herself, for her family.

Klaus and Ansel talked for a long time, until the candles were completely burnt out. Hope stayed with them but once she got tired, she curled up in the armchair and let the two men's voices sooth her to sleep. She knew that she was safe and knowing that she had made her father happy made her happy as well.

.

When she woke up the next morning, Hope was in her bed, under the covers and in one of her brand new nightgown.

"Your father carried you here and Rebekah and I changed you before we put you under the covers. You were deeply asleep, I was worried for a moment." Hayley informed her daughter from her spot in the doorway.

"Thanks. I guess I was really tired." Hope nodded as she got up slowly.

"A lot has happened lately. It's understandable that you're tired." Her mother smiled.

"Anyway, breakfast is ready. We'll wait for you." Hayley added before she left the room.

Before she joined her family, Hope looked at her phone and replied to Riley's messages. They sent a lot of text messages to each other during the day and she had been too busy calling her grandfather and being asleep to answer her the previous night. When she was done, she sent a quick message to Farkle asking him to look into the hypothesis of bringing back her werewolf grandfather and she joined her family, thinking that she'd shower and get dressed later.

"Finally, sleepyhead is here. I'm starving." Kol exclaimed when she entered the room.

"You didn't have to wait for me." She blushed before she kissed them good morning one by one.

"Of course we did. This is the day we chose to have our weekly family breakfast, we all have to be present. If we start making exceptions now when will it stop?" Elijah declared.

"Anyway, what's the plan today?" Klaus asked.

"I don't know about you boys but us girls are going shopping. All day. Then we'll go to a spa and get massages together. We'll only get back home after dinner." Rebekah replied in a decided tone.

"Well, I guess we'll have to find something to occupy our time until you come back." Klaus joked.

"I'm sure the three of us can think of something in a city this big." Kol replied with a nod.

.

Hope wasn't really feeling comfortable with her mother but she was glad that Rebekah and Freya were there as well. She didn't want to find herself alone with her mother yet and her aunts prevented that. Over the day, even though she had fun shopping with them, she missed Riley and hoped that next time, her best friend would be able to come along. It would be much more fun with Riley and Topanga along for the ride.

They all got some clothes but Hope was the one they bought the most things for. The young girl was starting to think that she'd need a bigger closet to put everything in but she liked that they wanted to spoil her and it was nice having new things for once instead of used clothes.

When they got home, Hope went to join her father so they could work on what she wanted to paint on her bedroom walls and he surprised her by giving her a brand new wooden knight, looking exactly like the one in her dreams, the one she had when she was a baby. He had redone it for her and she loved it.

"I'll put it on my nightstand! Thank you so much dad." She exclaimed, hugging her father tightly.

"Anytime, my littlest wolf." he smiled back at her.

Hope pulled her father with her to her room and she placed the knight on her nightstand before showing her father the little book she had drawn with some of the most precious memories she had dreamt about his life.

.

A couple of days before school started again, Katy and Shawn visited the Mickealson family. Katy used this visit to bring a few letters that had been sent or dropped at her old apartment. They were messages from werewolves who'd like to be turned into hybrids by her. A couple of them told her that they were ready whenever she wanted and the others told her that they weren't completely ready yet but later, they would be. All of them assured Hope of their loyalty promising to be there for her shall she ever need people to fight for her or her loved ones.

"They might be considering changing into hybrids just so they don't feel the pain of changing every full moon. I could offer to make them some moon-rings, like the one grandma did for grandpa all these years ago." Hope told her family as she read the letters.

"Good idea, but some of them might still want to become hybrids." Hayley replied.

"Then I'll change them if they really want to. We'll see." She shrugged her shoulders, setting the letters aside for now so that she could call her best friend, who was on her way back home with her parents and wanted Hope to call her and keep her busy on the way.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to create hybrids. Her father's will to create an hybrid army had brought a lot of hatred and trouble on her family and even though these wolves were asking her willingly, she wasn't sure if she wanted to do it or not. She needed to talk it out with her best friend, and her father. Maybe even her grandfather. For a second, she wondered if she should also talk about it with her mother but she decided against it. She wasn't ready to take her mother's advice on this.

* * *

 **I know it took me a while to write this one and I know it's a bit shorter than the previous ones. I'm sorry. I hope you'll still like it.**

 **Don't forget to leave me a little (or big) review please.**

 **Lorelei Candice Black**


	7. Maya meets Neverland

_**Maya meets Hope 7**_

* * *

Cory knew that this day would come eventually, he had known it from the moment Riley was born but he had prayed for it to never come. He had hoped to somehow skip it, to avoid having to deal with it, he was hoping he'd never have to face this situation, that he'd find a miracle solution before it could be a real problem. As he got ready to go back to work after the spring break, he couldn't help but glance at his daughter, hoping that her innocence would protect her from these days that had finally arrived but knowing, deep down, that it was foolish of him to think so.

"I'm going to have breakfast at Hope's. Bye guys." Riley exclaimed as she left the apartment.

"See you in class." Cory nodded, trying to look normal and failing.

"See you tonight Riley. What's wrong Cory?" Topanga asked him, recognizing his weird face.

"What, me? Nothing. I'll come home a bit late tonight. I need to speak with Klaus after school. I'll go there after work and I have no idea how long it'll last." Cory replied.

"Well, I'll meet you there with Auggie then. Freya invited me over to talk about magic and Auggie wants to play with Kol. We'll have dinner there with them." Topanga told him.

"Good." Cory nodded, his mind already at school, before he sat down and ate his breakfast, trying to come up with a solution to the coming problem he knew they'd have to face soon.

.

Riley arrived at the Mickealson's house and rang the doorbell, knowing Hope would want her to just walk in but not wanting to offence anyone. Kol is the one who opened the door for her and, with a large smile, he welcomed her in, telling her that she could have just walked in, that she didn't need to ring the doorbell or to knock before coming in their house, especially since she'd probably come over often.

"Riley! I told you not to bother ringing the doorbell!" Hope exclaimed before showing her the seat right next to her.

"Next time I won't." She smiled.

"So, are you girls excited to go back to school?" Elijah asked them both.

"Yes, I miss Lucas. I know he visited his grandpa in Texas, I hope he's happy to be back too, that he doesn't miss Texas too much." Riley replied.

"And that he's missed you during the spring break?" Hope smirked.

"Well, one can hope, right?" Riley replied, making them smile.

"What about you, Hope?" Klaus asked his daughter.

"School is school. It passes the time during the day." Hope replied with a small smile.

"By the way Hope, my uncle Josh will come over in a few days, once he receives the letter from the university of New York. He wants to open it with us. If he gets in, which, according to my dad, he will, then he'll spend the summer here with us." Riley told her best friend.

"Ha, so I can finally meet this boy." Klaus smiled with satisfaction.

"Your uncle Boing is coming here? I can't wait!" Hope exclaimed, her eyes shining with excitement.

Klaus frowned at the way his daughter nicknamed Riley's uncle and it amused Kol greatly.

"Me neither, it's always fun to watch you around him. You turn into a crazy lady." Riley chuckled, making everyone else chuckle with her.

"I'm thinking of taking a new attitude around him. Maybe I should be more detached, you know. Show him I can be mature too. If I ignore him, maybe he'll notice me." Hope told her best friend.

"Great idea honey." Hayley nodded.

"I wonder how long it'll last." Riley muttered, making Kol and Klaus smile.

The girls finished their breakfast and, for once, they didn't take the subway to school. Elijah drove them there and reminded them to come over to the house after school since Riley's parents were coming as well.

.

At school, Cory managed to relax a little. It was only the first day back, he still had time to act, though the looks his daughter exchanged with Lucas during his class and between classes worried him a bit. As soon as the last bell of the day rang, he packed his bag and rushed to his car to drive to the Mickealson's house, knowing that the girls would hang out with their friends for a bit before coming back home to do their homework. Since he had had a meeting after school, he arrived later than he thought he would and Topanga was already inside.

As soon as Klaus opened the door for him, Cory pushed him aside, to the empty library. He didn't want Hayley or Topanga to hear about this conversation. It probably would be a good idea to keep Auggie from hearing it as well since he'd probably go running to his mother if he heard anything.

"This is a serious matter Klaus, a very serious matter that we need to discuss. We have a problem, like a storm heading our way, only worst. No matter how old you are and everything you've fought against, you've never been through this, and neither have I. This is going to be bad, worst than anything you've ever faced before." Cory quickly declared gravely.

"You're worrying me, mate. What is it?" Klaus asked him, already imagining some enemies to fight.

"The 7th grade spring dating fever. It's coming, it's here and sadly, our daughters are in 7th grade now. We need to act now before it's too late because, let me tell you, I've seen it happen every year so far and it never fails to come and affect 7th grade kids, especially innocent and sweet girls like ours." Cory explained, making Klaus nod and become serious.

"Every year since I've started teaching, I've been able to witness it and it never fails, it always touches them all, sometimes in weird ways but it affects them none the less. Until now, I didn't really care about it, but that was because I didn't have a daughter in 7th grade. This year, we have to try and do something against it or our baby girls are going to leave Neverland for good to head into the teenage years and start dating boys." Cory added.

"I'm not ready for that. Not ready at all. It's too soon for her to date, she's still just my baby. She can have a crush on your little brother, I don't care, it doesn't lead anywhere, but start dating? She's too young!" Klaus nodded.

"Then we agree?" Cory asked him.

"Of course we do. They're staying in Neverland." Klaus nodded vigorously.

"You two are going to be in trouble if you try anything to stop them from dating." Elijah commented from the doorway.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm the king of schemes and Klaus is a king of all things supernatural. We can definitely pull it off." Cory replied.

"Wait until Topanga and Hayley hear about it. I'm sure they'll have different opinions than you do." Elijah told them with a smile before he left the room.

"He's wrong." Cory shook his head, in complete denial.

"Of course he is. Now, let's find a way to save them from this fever." Klaus nodded.

"Lucas is way too good looking for his own good. Maybe you can compel him to fall for someone else?" Cory suggested.

"These kind of things never work out well, compelling away feelings is very complicated, sometimes impossible if the feelings are strong and true. For example, it would be impossible for me to compel you to forget about your feelings for Topanga. Anyway, your daughter would be heart broken, which would make my daughter very angry." Klaus replied.

"You're right, this was a bad idea. I want her to stay in Neverland, not to get her heart broken. She'd be sad then I'd be sad, and feeling guilty." Cory agreed.

"So, what do we do?" Klaus asked.

"I have no idea, but we have to do something. Maybe send them off to an all girl school?" Cory replied.

"Or the two of you could let our daughters grow up the way nature wants them to." Topanga stated from the doorway, surprising them both with Hayley by her side.

"Oh come on! Surely you two don't mean that we should let our precious baby girls date boys, get pregnant and leave the house?" Klaus exclaimed.

"They're not there yet, Klaus." Hayley chuckled.

"They're going to go on couples of dates, maybe hold hands. They might even exchange a kiss or two but they're well raised girls. They'll go at their own pace. You can't hold them back or they'll end up hating the two of you." Topanga replied.

"Oh come on, I remember what it was like to be that age. Okay, so I was a pretty good boy but you do remember who my best friend is, right? _Shawn Hunter!_ After his first date, he became a dating monster and changed girls every week, breaking hearts as he went, or did you forget a special Valentine's day when he ended up tied in a boat house with a few of his exes?" Cory exclaimed, sure that he was right.

"Lucas is far from being like Shawn was, Cory, and you know it. We just have to warn them, watch over then and be there for them. Not prevent them from making mistakes that will help them grow up." Topanga replied.

"I hate it when she's right. She's always right." Cory shook his head, defeated.

"What do we do then? Just stand by and watch?" Klaus asked.

"At least let us choose chaperons to go on their dates with them." Cory asked.

"Yes, chaperons! Great idea, mate." Klaus nodded.

"Who do you have in mind?" Hayley asked.

"Why not Kol and Rebekah?" Klaus suggested with a small smile.

"That sounds reasonable. I could accept that." Cory nodded reluctantly.

"I agree too. Good idea. Reasonable idea." Topanga nodded before Hayley and her left the room.

"Kol is going to enjoy this. So will you, Cory." Klaus whispered to his new friend.

"Why am I going to enjoy him chaperoning my daughter on her date with _perfect face_?" Cory asked him, curious.

"Because I believe that when our brother Finn said that he had a soul mate waiting for him, he was speaking about Riley. The clues he gave were small but it's obvious, so is Kol's interest in your daughter. He hasn't spoken about it yet, I think he wants to wait for her to grow up and see how her relationships evolve. Right now she's just a friend to him." Klaus replied.

"Well, my daughter and your brother, your daughter and my brother... Things will be complicated later. The women are right, we should let them date boys their age now. It'll be easier." Cory chuckled, making Klaus smile.

"Maybe we could convince Freya to change our appearance magically so we can chaperon them ourselves." Klaus suggested in a whisper so that the mothers wouldn't be able to hear.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to witness my daughter's first date." Cory shook his head.

"You're right." Klaus nodded.

"But what if they have their first kiss and we miss it?" Cory asked his friend.

"I think I'd rather stay in denial land for now and pretend that she's still in Neverland." Klaus replied firmly.

"You're right." Cory nodded.

Then, the two father heard laughter coming from the front door and they immediately recognized their daughter's laughter.

"Her laugh is my favorite music." Klaus whispered.

"You and I have the same taste in music." Cory smiled.

.

The rest of the day went pretty well, so did the few days after that until, finally, Friday arrived and Josh called to say that he'd spend the weekend with them and that he would open his letter with them. Of course Hope was over the moon and couldn't wait until she saw him. That day, Hope, Klaus and Freya were at the Matthews.

He met his brother's family in their home and Hope joined them, she pretended to act mature until, when he was about to open the letter, she jumped on his back and ripped it from his hands to open it herself. It amused her father greatly while Freya used her phone to record this moment.

"So, what does it say?" Riley asked her best friend who held the letter out of everyone's reach.

"Dear Uncle Boing," Hope started to say, pretending that she was reading it.

"It doesn't say that!" Josh complained while everyone smiled.

"We regret to inform you..." Hope continued.

"Regret to inform me." Josh repeated with disappointment.

"That this year, we only accept married applicants into our program." Hope finished, making everyone smile.

"It doesn't say that!" Josh replied with an amused smile.

"Fine, here is what it says: Dear Boing, we regret to inform you that you're going to have to spend the entire summer here with Hope!" She exclaimed, informing him in her own way that he had been accepted.

"I'm in?" he asked her.

"You're in, congratulations!" Hope replied, finally giving him his letter back while everyone congratulated him.

"Come on Hope, hurry up, we have to get to school." Riley insisted.

"You still have plenty of time." Cory reminded them.

"Not if I want time to see and speak with Lucas before school starts." Riley shook her head.

"Sure, let's go." Hope nodded when it was obvious that Josh wouldn't pay attention to her in the way she wanted.

"See you in class dad." Riley called out.

"See you later dad. Bye Aunt Freya." Hope added before both girls walked through the door hand in hand.

"I better get to school as well, I have some copies to make." Cory stated.

"You can't stop her from dating, Cory. If you're going early to spy on Riley..." Topanga warned him.

"Of course I'm not. I really have copies to make." Cory promised, hiding the fact that he didn't need these copies before his very last period.

"I'll go with you, I have to speak with Hope's art teacher." Klaus nodded, going out the door with his new friend.

"These two, I swear!" Topanga shook her head with an amused smile on her lips.

"They're almost worst than their daughters." Freya agreed.

.

When Friday night arrived, Cory and Klaus had no idea how they had come to this situation. Riley had her first date with Lucas and since Cory had set the ground rule that she could only go on the date if Hope went as well, the youngest Mickealson had agreed to go on this date with Farkle since Josh had politely refused, throwing their age difference in her face once more.

The Matthews were at the Mickealson's for dinner and so they were all able to see the girls, and their dates, leave the house.

"Rebekah, Kol, are you guys ready? If you don't follow soon you're going to lose them." Klaus warned his siblings.

"Don't worry, we'll be on time. Nothing will happen." Rebekah replied as she appeared magically disguised as an old lady.

"Yeah, Lucas isn't getting lucky." Kol added while he came back disguised as on old man, determined to watch over Riley, and Hope too.

"You do know that you're chaperoning Hope as well, don't you?" Hayley asked Kol.

"Hope? Of course but she's fine. My niece is going on a date with one of her friends she's never had a crush on. Riley is going on a date with the guy she's had a crush on for months. It's different." Kol replied before he rushed Rebekah out the door.

"It's the first time he's come this close to admitting that Riley was the soul mate Finn mentioned. I doubt he realized it." Klaus told his family who nodded.

"I guess he wouldn't be that bad for my daughter, in a few years. Not now. I'm not ready for this now." Cory shook his head before the rest of them went to the dinning room to eat their dinner.

"What's wrong Auggie?" Hayley asked the young boy.

"Mom refused to let my wife come with us." He replied seriously.

"Your wife?" Elijah asked him, surprised and confused.

"Ava. She's terrible." Topanga replied in a whisper so that her son wouldn't hear her.

"Ava, she's the most beautiful woman in the world, the love of my life and my wife. Mom hates her, but I don't see why." Auggie replied.

"She's rude and spoiled." Topanga added, not hiding it from her son this time.

They didn't discuss it any more and jumped on another subject while they waited for their daughters to come back from their date.

.

When Lucas and Farkle dropped Riley and Hope home, right on time, everyone was happy.

"So, did you girls have a good time?" Klaus asked them.

"Yes, it was great!" Riley nodded eagerly.

"It was fine." Hope replied.

"Hey, where are uncle Kol and aunt Rebekah?" Hope added, noticing their absence.

"Oh, they went to see a movie, they should be home soon." Cory replied.

"Really? Which one?" Riley asked.

"I didn't ask. I don't think they had made a decision before they left." Klaus added.

Right then, they both came through the front door, looking like their normal selves. With one nod, they let Cory and Klaus know that everything went well on the date.

"Hey Kol, which movie did you end up seeing?" Riley asked him.

"Oh, we didn't end up seeing a movie." Kol shook his head.

"I saw a cute guy and we followed him in a bar and spent the evening there." Rebekah added.

"Oh, did you ask him on a date?" Riley asked her innocently.

"No, as it turned out, he was gay." She replied.

"The best ones always are, that's what Katy always said anyway." Hope added.

"The girls were about to tell us all about their dates." Klaus informed his siblings.

"There's nothing to tell, really. It was great, until we crossed Josh and his college date. Then Hope's mood went down a bit and so I left Lucas' side to be with her until we reached the park. Then her mood was back up and it was good." Riley explained.

"Did you girls have your first kiss?" Hayley asked.

"I don't want to know that!" Cory and Klaus declared together.

"I allowed Farkle to kiss my hand. He seemed to like it." Hope replied.

"Riley?" Topanga asked.

"I might have kissed Lucas." Riley replied with a small smile before she and Hope went in Hope's bedroom.

"They kissed?" Cory asked Kol.

"Don't worry, it was just a peck on the lips. Trust me, nothing too much." Kol replied.

"They lips just brushed for a few minutes... Oh, to be in love for the first time again..." Rebekah told them with a pensive smile.

"I couldn't tell, the first time I was in love, Aunt Dahlia killed him to keep me focused on her plans." Freya shrugged her shoulders.

.

The next evening, Hope and Riley allied their powers with Topanga and Freya to call Esther, Finn and Dahlia so they could all talk and make peace. It was a long confrontation and everyone needed some time alone with the dead trio before they confronted them all together. When it was Kol's turn to be alone with them, he only looked at Finn and asked:

"The soul mate you talked about, is it..." Kol started to ask.

"Yes, it's her Brother. She might not be ready before a few years, she still needs to grow up but if you can wait for her, you'll be the happiest you've ever been with her later." Finn replied.

"Great. Cool. We're talking about Riley thought, right? Riley Matthews?" Kol asked in a whisper, as though fearing that she'd hear him through the closed door.

"Yes, we are." Finn nodded.

"Cool. I'll... I'll leave so Rebekah can have her turn. Thanks." Kol said before he left the magic room, a happy smile on his face.

"You must have had a great talk with them to have this smile on your face, uncle Kol." Hope declared.

"Yes, your uncle Finn confirmed something that makes me very happy and hopeful for the future." Kol nodded.

"Is this about the soul mate he talked about when we called him the first time?" Riley asked innocently.

"Yes, it is." He replied, looking her in the eyes for a moment and making her blush.

"I... I'm happy for you. Do you know when you'll meet her?" Riley asked.

"Yes, I do." Kol nodded.

"Well, I for one am happy for this opportunity you gave us, girls. Esther even apologized for keeping my birth father away from me all this time." Klaus intervened to save his brother from having to lie to Riley any longer.

* * *

 _ **I know it's been a while, I'm sorry, inspiration has been hard to find these past few months and I can't promise when i'll update the next chapters. I have a basic story line written for 2 chapters but I have no idea when i'll publish them, sorry.**_

 _ **Review please**_

 _ **Lorelei Candice Black**_


End file.
